Silver Dreams
by Nightmoon
Summary: A.U 1st Season : Join the story of two flaming hearts (not Usa/Mam). Two people brought together by friendship and love. Destiny binds them. Evil rips them a part. Follow like a shadow as the story comes to life. Is their meeting bound by fate? R/R!
1. Past Lives, Past Love

Silver Dreams  
  
Chapter 1 :: "Past Lives, Past Love"  
  
Authors: Chikko-chan, Nightmoon  
  
A/N: Remember this is an Alternate Universe RPG so we've changed a few things from what you usually know about Sailor Moon. Hope you like it!   
  
- - - - - -   
  
[ Mars ]  
  
An upset child, nine years of age, with dark hair and violet eyes, wearing a Prince's outfit with the symbol of Mars upon it, ran crying through the forest till he stopped at the foot of a hidden lake. Falling to the ground, he looked at his crying reflection in the water...  
  
A softly glowing figure watched the boy from a short distance. "Why does such a handsome young Prince cry on a night such as this" The sweet voice of a young woman questioned, a dimly glowing reflection appearing in the lake before them.  
  
The young Prince looked up, wiping the tears from his eyes, but then was startled as he pushed himself back against a tree, still looking at the figure. "Who are you?" he said through sniffles.  
  
"Most of your people would call me a ghostly apparition. I will not hurt you young Prince... I just wish to know what troubles thee so." The figure seated herself on the ground hoping to keep herself from appearing as a threat.  
  
The Prince tried to calm down. "My.. my mother.. she... she... died today," he said, then allowing more tears to flow. He shut his eyes, then screamed. "Why did she leave me? She shouldn't have left me! It's not fair!"   
  
"Oh dear Prince." She gave him a sympathetic look and ventured to move closer to the boy. "Life throws us some heavy blows. Be sure that she didn't want to leave you."  
  
The Prince grasped the grass beneath him, showing his frustration and anger as tears fell from his cheeks. "She didn't even say goodbye..."  
  
The figure moved closer to the boy still. "I'm sure she did all in her power to try. Sometimes it isn't always possible. But don't make this think she felt any less of you." She continued softly only a few feet from him now.  
  
"I... I wanted to tell her, I loved her... I wanted to hug her one last time... but it was too late..." the Prince said, then looking to the figure with tears still filling in his eyes. "I just wanted one last hug from her..."  
  
"Oh she knew dear Prince. She knew." She outstretched a hand slowly, hoping not to scare or startle the boy, reaching to stroke his tear stained face. To comfort his aching heart.   
  
The Prince then suddenly shot up from his sitting position, then wrapping his arms around the figure and hugging her.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
[ Seven Years Later ]  
  
That same boy, now 16, walks into the hidden lake area. Slowly walking up to the same tree that still weeped over the lake water, he placed a strong hand upon its trunk and lifted his head out to look over the water. His violet eyes shone with the overhead moonlight from Phoebos and Deimos. "Yume-chan, please be here," he said softly...  
  
"You call on me this night, My Prince" It was the same sweet voice that had greeted him so many years earlier. The female figure showed herself atop a small island out on the water of the lake. Taking strong, sturdy steps, she walked over the water towards the young man. She gave him a soft smile, tilting her head to the side as she approached him.  
  
"You know very well you can call me Rei, Yume-chan," Rei said, looking at the woman that stood now before him. She was beautiful, inside and out. He knew that by just a look in her eyes. Pushing himself away from the tree, he walked over to her and took her hand into his, then kissing it softly. He then placed her hand against his cheek, his calm eyes closing as he sighed, calmed at her very touch. He then knew he had to tell her.   
  
"I am troubled by my father's death..." he said, opening his eyes to meet with hers as he had done many times before. "I am to be crowned, but must also choose a wife to be my Queen..."  
  
"I knew one day that this time would come, Rei." She said his name softly, smiling as the sound passed her lips. She stroked his cheek with her thumb as he had held her hand to his face. "You know you must choose a suitable woman for your wife. One to be with the people. To give you an heir. Someone to carry on in your place." She explained to him quietly.  
  
Rei felt a pain surge through his heart, but he was strong enough not to cry. "But I love you, Yume-chan. I always have, I always will, and I wish for you to be the one. My wife, my Queen..." he replied softly, "I want to love and cherish you, and only you. Why has fate done this to me?" He fell to his knees, growing weak from the pain he felt surging through him... from the thought of not being able to have her...  
  
Yume cringed at the thought of what this had meant to him. "I know Rei. I know." She knelt down before him, running her hand through his hair and then placing it on his cheek. "You've grown to be such a strong young man Rei. Strong, Intelligent, Dashing young man. I do not want to give you up to another but it is not my choice. You are a Prince.. Soon to be a King. You must think of your Nation." Tears had welled up in her eyes, building up before any would escape. "I will always be here for you Rei." The woman leaned forward, slipping her arms around his back in an embrace.  
  
Rei held Yume close, hugging her, as if never wanting to let her go. "Do you love me, Yume-chan?" He asked softly, as he let a tear escape his eye. "Do you love me, as I love you?"  
  
"I do. I love you Rei. My Young Prince. I watched you become the man you are and I do not wish to lose you to another." She answered holding him tightly. "But because I love you. I wish for you to do what is best.. You must do what is best Rei. You should do what is best." Her wishes contradicted each other. She felt torn between what she wanted and what was needed. Why could they never go hand in hand.  
  
Rei pushed Yume gently away from him, then placing his hand upon her face. "If you love me, then say Yes..." he said softly, "Say you will be my wife. Become Queen of Mars, and rule by my side the people of this Nation. They will love you as I do, I just know it..."  
  
"Rei.." Yume looked at him with a pained expression, looking to those calm eyes. Her lip trembled and tears started to run down the curvatures of her features. "You know that I love you... I do not want to..." She paused gripping her fists and lowering her head as she had to make such a decision. Teeth gritted and eyes squeased tightly shut she suddenly burst from the bowed position. "Yes.." She cried out looking the Prince in the eyes with her tear filled orbs.  
  
Rei smiled softly, wiping the tears the fell from Yume's eyes, he leaned in to kiss her... but the moment was broken by sirens, before their lips met. "The Moon is under attack," Rei said, recognizing those sirens. "Why now? Why at this moment I've long waited for?" He looked at Yume, knowing they would be separated. "Yume, I'll meet you here again, after the battle is over. Promise me you'll be here?"  
  
Yume watched Rei reach out to wipe away the tears and then saw him leaning forwards. She waited for the moment she would feel his lips apon hers but it never happened. She closed her eyes slowly, swallowing the horrible feeling in her throat. He needed to leave. She opened her eyes again, giving him a mock confident look. "I will wait for you... Meet you here again." She answered.  
  
Rei looked into Yume's eyes, knowing she was trying to be strong. The sirens still rang, and he could hear soldiers in the forest looking for him, calling his name. He took Yume's hand and they stood together. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to part with her now that he finally had her. He interlinked fingers with hers... and pulled her closer for the kiss. Soft and passionate on the lips, Rei showed every emotion, feeling, and being within him for Yume in this very kiss.   
  
Yume held Rei's hand loosely, her grip slowly getting stronger as the time for him to leave drew near. A kiss could be seen just as contact between the lips of two people. This was different. There was so much feeling, emotion, tenderness put into it. The tears ran down her cheeks once again feeling all of these emotions at once. She reached up to stroke his face once again. She didn't want him to step away.  
  
The soldiers drew nearer, their voices calling for the Prince louder. He took a step back from Yume, not taking his eyes from her. He could feel her grip tightening, and he would as well never leave her, if he had that choice. "I must protect the Moon. I promise I'll return to you. I love you, Yume-chan," Rei said softly, then letting his fingers slide out from hers. He turned from her, his Princely cape fluttering behind him as he disappeared into the forest. He would travel to the moon, protect it, protect the Princess as he was supposed to, then go back to her... that was his plan. He would return to her. That was his promise.  
  
He had pulled away. Yume felt Rei's fingers slipping from her grasp. She watched as he spun away from her, disappearing through the trees. "I was always the one to comfort you My Prince... But it seems I need you this time." She shivered at the sudden cold feeling, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to walk back over the lake waters. She managed to keep a calm and collected composure as she tread back over the shining liquid.  
  
"Rei... You promised you'd come back." She quietly uttered the words before falling to her knees at the base of an old redwood tree. She let the tears run freely now. He told her he would be back...  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
[ On the Moon ]  
  
"I would have thought better from a Senshi, especially of your stature, Silver Mars," a dark figure scowled, holding Silver Mars by the collar. He was beaten and bruised, but the fight wasn't over yet...   
  
"You won't win..." Mars sneered back.  
  
"Oh, but we already have," the figure laughed evily, charging his free hand foreward and lunging a dark spear that his hand formed into through Mars' body.  
  
*Noo...* Mars thought, feeling the spear rip through him, as his own warm blood soaked through his clothes. He closed his eyes, a single tear falling. "Yume-chan..." he said, his last words, before he was thrown aside.  
  
- - - -  
  
[ Back on Mars ]  
  
The tears had slowed, sobs had ceased and Yume had climbed back up to her feet but was still relying on the sturdy tree before her. "I need to be there... I should be there... I need to go to the moon" She had decided.   
  
- - - - - - -   
  
[ On the Moon ]  
  
All was bleak, Dark and damaged. Yume balled her hands into fists as she picked through the rubble trying to find something.. someone. She needed a sign. She wanted to find him. Most of what she saw was stone rubble but.. there was something up ahead. A cold wind blew through the area and she saw what looked like dark hair dancing in the breeze.  
  
Yume paused for a moment, then quickened her pace, running towards what she saw ahead. She stopped suddenly as she reached it taking a few shakey breaths and then falling to her knees beside her fallen Prince.  
  
"Rei-" She choked out reaching to touch the wound that had ripped through his body. Her breathing was difficult as she looked apon his still form. It felt like someone had reached into her chest and torn out her heart as she stared upon him.   
  
"My Prince... I love you... Rei" Leaning over him she kissed his cold lips and stroked his face once again. She couldn't stay here.. No matter how much she wanted to stay and watch over him. She couldn't stay. She got to her feet, looking down at him one last time and then forced herself to turn away.  
  
Yume wandered through the rubble looking for a sign of life. It felt like there was a part of her missing. How could she keep going like this. There wasn't a point anymore, was there? Wait... She was a fighter.. She couldn't just give up like this now. Someone had killed her Prince, her love. With a deep breath the woman straightened her posture and continued on with a more determined attitude. Rei had died in duty. Protecting the queen and princess. She had to find them.  
  
"Queen Serenity" She called out spotting the queen of the moon surrounded by dark shadows. The queen was doing something, using the crystal. Suddenly she saw a surge of Indigo energy rushing towards her. Her time had come.   
  
Yume stretched her arms out infront of her, catching the energy and finding an indigo crystal hovering between her palms.   
She looked towards the queen, a questioning look on her face as she held the stone.   
  
*Use it.. You will know how* It was Serenity guiding her. As soon as she had heard this message she saw there was a shadow warrior rushing towards her. She saw it's arm suddenly form into something looking like a javelin. This sparked in her head and she yelled out, feeling the energy surging through her.  
  
"YOU WILL BE DEFEATED!!" She screamed wielding the crystal, holding it up above her head allowing it's light and energy to rain down over her and the oncomming shadow.  
  
A sudden screech echoed through the air as the shadow's form suddenly started to fluctuate. The energy coming from the crystal seemed to be sucking the shadow into it's stone casing. The shadow fought, but the energy was strong and continued pulling. In another bright flash of Indigo, Yume dropped to her knees, the crystal still hovering between her hands. She felt so weak.. so tired. Another flash and the crystal disappeared. There was a new energy inside of her. Her eye lids felt heavy. She didn't think she could keep them open much longer.   
  
"Rei.." She felt weak, falling onto her side, ".. I'll see you soon.. my Prince." Her lids fell closed, and all she thought of was him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
To be continued...   
Chapter 2 :: "As Children We Played"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	2. As Children We Played

Silver Dreams  
  
Chapter 2 :: "As Children We Played"  
  
Authors: Chikko-chan, Nightmoon  
  
A/N: Remember, this is an Alternate Reality fic, so some things have changed from what you knew previously in Sailor Moon.   
Originally we just did the first chapter as a 'one time thing' for fun, but from the reviews we decided going on with the story couldn't hurt. ^_^ More to come guys! Thanks for your input!  
  
- - - - -   
  
[ 7AM, Saturday, Spring ]  
  
"Rei... Rei!" An elderly woman's voice rang through the grounds of the Hikawa Jinja Shrine. Her gray hair was pulled up into a tight bun on the top of her head, secured by two red sticks and a few small combs. She wore a red floral kimono and sandles that added only half and inch to her four-foot height. Though her eyes were usually squinted, they were a pale gray with a hint of violet. This woman was the caretaker and owner of the Shrine, grounds and Dojo of Hikawa Jinja. Going only by the name 'Grandma Hino'.  
  
She ran around the grounds, calling for someone around the Sakura trees, through the temple house and other huts, until she finally stopped abruptly to find a sleeping boy in his room. "Rei, there you are!" The woman shouted, then walking into the room. The small boy, only seven years of age, slept peacefully. His raven hair was short and tossled on his head. The elderly woman brought an arm to his shoulder and shook him.  
  
The boys violet eyes shot open and he turned to look at the old woman. "Obaasan!" he whined, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Nani?"  
  
"Rei-chan, we have company coming. You must finish your chores and help me to greet them when they come," Grandma Hino replied. "Have a shower as well, they're bringing someone your age. A little girl a year younger than you. Hurry now!" She then skiddadled out of the room.  
  
Rei blinked his tired eyes and yawned, processing what Grandma Hino was telling him. He watched her leave and threw the covers off of him, starting to climb out of bed when it hit him and he fell off.   
  
"Nani? A GIRL!?"  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
[ 2 Hours Later ]  
  
Grandma Hino stood facing and an elderly group of five monks. She bowed to them, they bowed in return. "Ohayo," Grandma said. "Welcome to the Hikawa Jinja Shrine."  
  
The eldest of the monks standing at the centre of the row bowed slightly once again. "Thank you for allowing my group to come and stay with you, Hino-san." The man paused and looked down the line to one of the younger monks. "Aislinn-chan. Come out and introduce yourself"  
  
A young girl the age of 6 stood timidly behind one of the other monks, clutching tightly to his robes. She wore a pale yellow kimono and her long, dark violet hair extended down her back. Briefly tightening her grip on the monk's robes, she stepped out from behind him, letting one hand fall back to her side. The little girl bowed slowly to Grandma Hino and then latched herself onto the monk's leg once again. She blinked her large pale grey eyes once or twice and watched the stranger before her.  
  
Grandma Hino smiled, the laugh lines around her eyes showing gracefully as she bowed to the girl. "Ohayo Aislinn-chan," Grandma said, then bringing her arm behind her to grab Rei from out behind her, dragging him in front of her. He had been hiding from them, and with Grandma's height, it was easy for a young boy to do. "This is my grandson Rei. He lives with me here at the temple. He's only a year older than you," Grandma explained, then pinching Rei's arm and pushing him towards the monks.  
  
Rei let out a silent yelp from the pink and the push, as he steadied himself to stand. Rubbing his arm where the pinch was, he bowed to the monks and Aislinn. "Oha-," he squeeked. He cleared his throat. "Ohayo," came out broader, but still in the low childs voice. "Welcome to our Temple."   
  
His deep violet eyes looked over the monks, then to Aislinn. He smiled at her, blushing slightly as his hand went to the back of his neck and he rubbed it nervously. "Oh-ha-hayo." He gave Aislinn a greeting of her own.  
  
Aislinn watched curiously through slightly blurred vision as the boy was presented. There was a beautiful red glow around him. The little girl smiled, loosening her previously frightened grip on the monk beside her.   
  
"Ohayo" She replied, nodding her head and letting out a quiet giggle. She didn't think she'd every seen someone glow in that manner before. It was so bright and vibrant.   
  
Grandma smiled. "Rei-chan, will you take Aislinn-chan to the guest room that we fixed up for her?" she asked.  
  
"Hai!" Rei looked to Grandma and nodded. He then held his hand out to Aislinn. "Do you want to play?" He asked her.  
  
Aislinn giggled again, taking Rei's hand. "Hai. What do you want to play?" She questioned with a grin.  
  
- - - - - -   
  
[ A Year Later, In a Hidden Spring Past the Temple Grounds ]  
  
"Rei, Be Careful!" Aislinn nervously called up into the tree as she watched the blurred red figure shuffling along the branches. A slight breeze blew through the area rustling the leaves of the tree and lightly tossing the girl's dark violet hair.  
  
"I am being careful!" Rei shouted back down as he tied the end of a rope around a Sakura branch. He knotted it up twice and made sure it was secure. "Okay," he said, just as he was shuffling down the branch.   
"I'm coming dow... woah." He lost grip of the branch and fell off, gripping onto the rope he swung and let go, his arms and legs wavering in the air as gravity took over and...  
  
*SPLOOSH!*  
  
He landed in the deep center of a small pond. Surfacing a moment later, Rei gasped for air and quickly swam towards Aislinn on dry land. He lifted himself out and lay down to rest. "What a ride!" He laughed.  
  
"Was it really?" Aislinn chuckled taking a step or two back so she wouldn't get wet herself. "As long as you enjoyed your little dip and didn't break anything I'd say we're alright" She continued straightening out her denim shorts.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's great fun," Rei replied, pushing himself off the ground to stand. He looked to Aislinn who had stepped back and grinned. "Come on, give me a hug!" He teased, holding his arms out for a hug. Knowing Aislinn wouldn't let him hug her, he grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the pond, lifted her up and then threw her into the water.  
  
"No.. No! Rei!" Aislinn said seeing him come closer with arms outstretched. She suddenly felt his hand grip onto hers and was pulled towards the water. Letting out a surprised shriek as her body hit the water with a loud splash.   
  
Rei laughed uncontrollably when Aislinn hit the water. A moment later water sprayed the surrounding area as the young girl surfaced. "REI!" She gave him a cold glare, swimming up to the edge of the water, grabbing both of his hands and starting to pull.  
  
Rei had held out his hands to help her out of the water, but felt a strong tug from the tiny girl that made him slip on the grass and fall head-first into the water beside her. Instead of surfacing, Rei attacked her from under water, tickling her sides and pulling her under.  
  
"Oh no.." Aislinn had realised her mistake as Rei struck from underwater, grabbing her sides and tickling her, pulling her under. She let out a laugh before being pulled under water where she attempted to put Rei in a headlock, fixing her small arm around his neck and playfully pulling them both back up to the surface. She thought she had him.  
  
"Okay okay! I give up! Uncle, uncle!" Rei laughed, though Aislinn's grip wasn't strong, he thought he'd give it to her. He was getting tired any ways.  
  
"That's more like it" Aislinn giggled releasing her hold on Rei and standing up tall. She started wading toward the edge of the pool of water when her vision started to blur and fade again. She bumped into the stone, "Ouch" The girl mumbled reaching to rub her knee.  
  
She couldn't see very clearly if at all at the moment. Her sight tended to do that on her occasionally and she just had to stop for a second and attempt to finish what she was doing.  
  
"Yume-chan," Rei said, calling her by her nickname he and Grandma had made for her. He waded over to her and looked at her with worry. "Are you okay?" He asked, placing a calm hand on her shoulder.  
  
Aislinn had to admit that it frightened her when her vision blurred so badly. It was starting to do it with more frequency though and she had to figure out how exactly to act whenever it happened.   
  
"It's all dark again Rei-kun." She answered quietly, feeling a little more at ease with him by her side.  
  
"I think we should go get Obaasan," Rei suggest. He pulled himself out of the water first, then helped Aislinn out. "Hold my hand, it'll be okay," he said, holding onto Aislinn's hand tightly.  
  
"H-hai" Aislinn gripped onto Rei's hand, letting him pull her out, more water spilling out over the grass.  
  
- - - - -  
  
[ A Few Hours Later, Hospital ]  
  
Rei said on a chair with Grandma Hino sitting beside him, waiting just outside the Doctor's office while they waited for a word about Aislinn's condition.  
  
Inside the doctor's office the young girl sat quietly atop the long medical table, swinging her legs over the edge as she tried to keep herself occupied. The doctor and one of the nurses stood at the other side of the room, speaking quietly amongst themselves.   
  
Aislinn felt alone and scared at the moment. Everything had gone black except for the faint glow of two figures infront of her.   
  
A sudden shuffling up ahead alerted her that the two were moving. She looked up quickly waiting for something. She heard the click of the door and then the doctor speaking. He wanted to talk to Grandma.  
  
Grandma rose from her chair and looked at the Doctor. The Doctor looked down at Rei. "Rei, you can see her now. Would you wait in my office with her while I talk with your Obaasan?" He asked him.  
  
Rei jumped off his chair and ran into the office without replying to the Doctor. He wanted to make sure Aislinn was okay. The Doctor closed the door and started to talk to Grandma.  
  
"Hino-san," the Doctor started.  
  
"Call me Grandma," Grandma interrupted. "It's her sight, isn't it?"  
  
The Doctor nodded. "She's lost it completely. It'll take her a while to get used to it. We have some programs and some people that can-"  
  
Grandma held out her hand to him for him to stop. Pausing as she raised her eyes up to him. "It's quite all right. I know what to do. I can take care of it," she said.  
  
- - - -  
  
"Yume-chan!" Rei shouted, climbing onto the doctor's table Aislinn sat upon and wrapping his arms around her for a hug. "Are you okay?"  
  
Aislinn's eyes had filled with tears when Rei had wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back, leaning into him, crying quietly. "I'm scared" The girl whispered almost under her breath.  
  
Rei's own eyes started to fill with tears, but he tried to stay strong as he let Aislinn cry. He held onto her. "It'll be okay. Obaasan will take care of it. We'll be able to go back to the temple. You can try the rope. I'll push you on the swing. And tonight, I'll sing you that song you love so much." His voice was wavering to a light sob, as he let some of the tears flow down his cheek. "Nothing will change Yume-chan. Nothing."  
  
Aislinn gripped onto the material that made up Rei's shirt. "You mean it?" She breathed through her tears, leaning in closer to him for comfort. He could always help her feel better, no matter how scared or sad, just having him with her gave her strength. She looked to that same red glow she'd seen on their first meeting, helping to ease her troubles.  
  
"Of course I mean it," Rei said, softly pushing Aislinn away from him as he looked into her crying eyes. He brushed those tears away and smiled, though he knew in his gut she couldn't see it anymore. "What are best friends for?"  
  
- - - -   
  
[ A Year Later, Hikawa Jinja Shrine, Late at Night ]  
  
A thunderstorm broke out and thunder crashed in the night, rumbling its low moans throughout the temple grounds. Lightning crashed down and flashed its light through the windows of the temple home.   
  
Grandma Hino was fast asleep, snoring away in her room. Rei was sleeping soundly as always, his body sprawled on the matress of the bed in a sleeping position only he was comfortable in, his blanket and one leg hung over the side.   
  
But in another room beside Rei's, Aislinn wasn't as sound asleep. Another crack of lightning shot through the sky causing the young girl to jump. She didn't like this. She was alone in there. There was a storm outside.   
  
Quickly she slid her legs over the side of her bed and stumbled towards the door. She slid it open and felt her way along the wall until she came to the door of the next room.   
  
"Rei-kun" Aislinn hissed quietly, not wanting to wake Obaasan, only Rei. Opening the door to his room she stepped inside. "Rei-kun" She continued again with a more urgent tone.  
  
Rei moaned tiredly and blinked open his deep violet eyes. Moving his head to look towards the door. Though he couldn't see anything through the darkness, he heard a crack of lightning and knew it was Aislinn. "Yume-chan?" He yawned, reaching over to his nightdesk to flip on the lamp.   
  
When the room was illuminated, it was indeed Aislinn standing there. He slid his legs over the side and sat on his bed. "Is it the storm again?" He asked contently.  
  
Aislinn fidgeted with the material of her nightgown, nodding her head. "Hai" She answered quietly.  
  
"Come on, you can sleep with me tonight until it's over," Rei said softly. He patted the mattress so Aislinn would hear it. He knew Aislinn could find her way over without hesitation, she'd come into his room everytime there was a storm and she knew it well.  
  
There was another loud crash and Aislinn hurried over to Rei's bed, she had opened her eyes a moment so she could spot that red glow. She reached the bed and crawled over the mattress past Rei to the other side.  
  
Rei watched as Aislinn came over on his bed and lay down, shivering from fright. He reached over to turn off the light and lay down beside her. He placed a hand on her arm and rubbed it to calm her. "Do you want me to sing you the lullaby?"  
  
Aislinn nodded her head, curling up and watching the red glow beside her, "Yeah."  
  
Rei closed his eyes, letting the words enter his mind as he hummed a little tune and began to sing part of a lullaby. "Good bye to the bewildered yesterday. My feelings are springing up. I can bring them up many times, let a flower blossom. Memories are sweet hiding places. Live to see another day. One day a blessing will come, Stretch out your hands..."  
  
Aislinn closed her eyes focussing on Rei's singing as she quietly hummed along with the first few lines. Her humming got quieter as Rei continued and her breathing became lighter. After a few short moments the young girl had fallen asleep, curled up by her best friend's side.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[ Early Morning ]  
  
The storm ended shorty after the two fell asleep. Morning had come quickly as Grandma Hino opened the door to Rei's room to find the two sleeping peacefully together. She sighed sadly as she walked over to them and shook them awake. "Rei-chan, Aislinn-chan, wake up please."  
  
Rei was first to wake up, his violet eyes opening to look up at Grandma. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, taking one arm out from around Aislinn. "Obaasan, what is it?" He mummbled, still half asleep.  
  
Aislinn let out a low groan, rolling onto her other side and then stretching out her arms and legs. Her eyes fluttered open and the rest of her senses awoke as she saw the violet coloured figure that was Obaasan above them. Her brow furrowed with a curious expression as to why exactly Obaasan was there.  
  
Grandma looked to Aislinn. "Aislinn-chan, it's time for you to go. The Monks are here to take you back..." Grandma said, her tone of voice hiding the tears she had to split the two.  
  
Rei's eyes widened, the shock of Grandma's words hitting him. Aislinn was going to leave. "No, she can't go!" He shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. "She can't leave!" He cried.  
  
"What...?" Aislinn didn't understand. Why was she going back?.. Why did she need to go back? She looked to the two of them with a confused expression as she felt the area around her eyes tighten. She did not notice the welling tears, nor did she notice those that had escaped and travelled down her childish features. Rei cried out his statements as Aislinn had brought herself to a sitting position.   
  
"Do I really have to go back?" She asked quietly, almost disbelieving of what Obaasan had said.  
  
Grandma nodded. "They feel it's time for you to go back to Nodoka Kawagiri. The monks are already here to take you. Your things are packed and ready to go." Grandma tried her best to explain, holding back her own cries to keep Aislinn with them. "Come now Aislinn, they're waiting."  
  
The elder monk was standing in the doorway. Rei looked over to him, tears falling down his face. "Please don't take her. She's happy here! Can't you see that?!" Rei shouted out to him.  
  
Aislinn had let her hand trail along the mattress where it had found Rei's while the little girl tried to sort through what was going on.   
  
"I am sorry. But Aislinn need's to go to a place where she can be properly taken care of. She needs guidance and the monks of my order can provide her with all she needs." His face was calm and solemn as he spoke.   
  
The girl recalled his voice and sat quietly listening, more tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't want to go, to leave Rei and Obaasan.   
  
Feeling Aislinn's hand upon his own, he moved his fingers to grip around hers tightly. "But... you can't take her. We can take care of her. Can't we Obaasan?"  
  
Grandma let a tear roll down her cheek as she looked to Rei. "Aislinn will be trained in a different manner then what I can do. She must go back. I've done what I can." She explained.  
  
Rei turned his crying eyes to Aislinn. "Yume-chan, you don't want to leave, right? You don't want to go? Just tell them you want to stay. Tell them what you want," he said, wrapping his arms around Aislinn to hug her. He quivered slighty from the thought of losing her. "I want you to stay..."  
  
"No.. No I don't want to go.." The girl answered quietly, just so he could hear. She didn't sob or cough, but managed to keep her crying down to a soft sniffle and as many tears as would come. "Rei-kun... I don't want to leave."  
  
Grandma looked to the monk and shrugged. But the monk gave her the sign to grab Rei, so that he could take Aislinn away. Grandma shook her head, sighned, then grabbed Rei around the waist.   
  
Rei felt Grandma's grip around him and only held Aislinn tighter. "Tell him Aislinn. Tell him you don't want to go!" He cried. Grandma pulled him away from Aislinn with all her might, placing the young boy under her arm to keep him steady.   
  
"No! Obaasan! Please, No!" Rei cried even louder, kicking and trying to wriggle out of his Grandma's grasp. It was no use.  
  
The tall monk moved in shortly after Grandma, scooping up the weeping girl and holding her in his strong grip.  
  
"Rei..." Aislinn quietly cried. A sob escaping her throat as she wrapped her small fingers in the material of the monk's robes.  
"Rei-kun!" She called it out louder this time as the Old Monk turned to leave the room.   
  
"Thank you for watching over her Hino-san" The man stated before stepping through the doorway.  
  
Grandma Hino nodded, not being able to say anything in reply as the Monk left with Aislinn. The pain inside her for parting the two was too great.  
  
Rei quit with his struggling, but instead stretched out his arm hoping to grab Aislinn, but she was already gone. "YUME-CHAAAAAN!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
To be Continued...  
Chapter 3 :: "NegaVerse Fire Spy"  
- - - - - - - - - - 


	3. NegaVerse Fire Spy

Silver Dreams  
  
Chapter 3 :: "NegaVerse Fire Spy"  
  
Author: Nightmoon  
  
A/N: Okay, all of this is taken from the beginning of the fragmented_Reality RPG up to a certain point. I'll continue on with it in Chapter 5. Chikko-chan is doing Chapter 4 on Aislinn. :) I'm not going to be surprised if you, the reader, get MAJORLY confused because of what's happening.   
  
The player to character list is as follows from fragmented_Reality RPG:  
  
** Nightmoon (me!) - Hino Rei (Silver Mars), Grandma Hino, Tsukino Usagi (Silver Moon), Luna (Alternate)  
  
** litamakoto12 - Mizuno Ami (Silver Mercury), Aino Minako (Silver Venus), Artemis (Alernate)  
  
** naitono_warube - Chiba Mamoru (Lady Rose), Nephrite (Alternate)  
  
** star_archer_tomo_no_senshi - Mizukeji Kibo (Sailor Morning Star), Zoicite (Alternate)  
  
** peanut_butter419 - Raidon Makoto (Silver Jupiter), Kunzite (Alternate)  
  
I only took text from the RPG that was happening around Rei at the time. So basically the effect should be you get to know as much as he knows, and a few things he really doesn't know.  
  
I -barely- edited any of it, maybe for some spelling mistakes, grammar, -quotations- (in litamakoto's case, you do NOT want to know!). From the list above, you can see that the Senshi in this Universe are known as the 'Silver' Senshi not the 'Sailor' Senshi. ~.^ That's because in the RPG, we actually have some of the Sailor Senshi come into play. But they're only mentioned in this chapter, they will come out soon in full-bloom! Try to guess who they are!  
  
I understand we jump a lot in time for this story. I'm sorry, but it's needed! It's the way we work! A lot of it will fall into place by the end. Think of this effect sort of like a Gundum Wing episode. ^^ Hope you like it! R/R Please!  
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
[ Seven Years Later, Early Morning on a Friday in September ]  
  
Rei, 16 years of age. He was a whopping 6 feet tall and build to match. Since living in the temple, Grandma Hino's training sessions picked up as he grew. He built up strong arms; tight, buff abs; and strong legs. He still kept his dark, straggly hair and deep, violet eyes. On his upper arms were tattoo bands placed there by Grandma herself, the symbols of 'Fire' and 'Spirit' written for protection.  
  
He picked up a large sack of flour placed outside the temple home and put it onto his shoulder, hawling the 10lb sack into the temple house. Just as he was to put it on the counter...  
  
*FWOOMPH*  
  
The back end of the flour ripped bag, spilling the white powdery substance all over.  
  
*SWEATDROP* Rei sighed, knowing he had a mess to clean up. He put the bag of what remained on the counter, dusting his shoulder as he turned around...  
  
*ACK!*  
  
"Grandma?" Rei shouted in surprise, nearly jumping out of his socks when he turned to see the short, grey-haired woman covered in white. She looked like a ghost, standing inside a pile of snow.   
  
The old woman, not even 4-feet tall, with her gray hair tied into a bun on the top of her head, with two japanese sticks sticking through it, blew out a pile of flour from her mouth. "Rei," she said slowly and commanding.  
  
"Yes, Grandma?" Rei replied, with a sly smile on his face, his violet eyes looking down upon the woman. He was some 2 feet taller than her, so all he could do was stare down.  
  
Grandma's hand came up, as she waved him to bend down. Rei did as she waved...  
  
*WHOCK*  
  
Grandma had pulled out a folding fan from her Kimono and whacked Rei on the head. Rei jerked up and rubbed his head. "What was that for?" he growled.  
  
"Don't give me that tone," Grandma stated as she stepped out from the flour pile and dusted herself off. "I have every right to discipline you for making that mistake. Didn't I tell you to always check the bag before you pick it up?"   
  
"It was fine when I picked it up. But, what were you doing behind me?" Rei asked, folding his arms across his chest.   
  
"Checking your posture to make sure you were walking right, boy. You slump too much. You will never catch a girl with that posture," she stated, dusting the last bit of flour from her hair. "Now, clean this up before you go to school!"  
  
"Hai, Obaasan," Rei said with a pout, walking over to the washroom to grab the broom and dustpan.  
  
**  
  
Donning the gray and burgundy 'private boys school' uniform, Rei sat in his desk near the back of the room and waited for class to start. His black book bag leant against the side of his desk. Rei tapped his pencil lightly against the flat desk, sighing deeply as he watched the clock's second hand move...  
  
Second after, second after... hey, did it just go backwards? *raises an eyebrow*  
  
A boy that sat in front of him looked back at him, raising a brow, annoyed bythe sound Rei was making. Rei immediately stopped and put his pencil down. Then the boy spoke... "You have some flour on your cheek, right there," he said, pointing to Rei's cheek.  
  
Rei rubbed it off and smiled. "Thanks," he said.  
  
"No problem," the boy replied, then turning around again to face the front while the starting bell rang, signaling all students to take their seats.   
  
Rei wrote down the notes and listened to the teacher as he lectured them. Something inside him flickered, like a strange energy was around, something... oddly familiar, but he couldn't remember what. Carefully gazing around the room, he noticed a boy with silver hair pulled back into a ponytail.   
  
He knew that's where the energy was coming from. 'Strange, why would he be emitting such energy?' Rei thought to himself.  
  
The rest of the school day passed, and Rei had lost site of where the strange boy had disappeared to. He shrugged it off, and walked back to the temple, passing by the arcade, he noticed the new Sailor V video game was out.   
  
"Hmmm," he said, looking at the girl. "She's... pretty," he began... "familiar." He ended, thinking more. Video games didn't interest him that much, though he wanted to go inside, he knew that Grandma Hino would whack him one again if he was late.  
  
So he ran the rest of the way, up the temple stairs to see his Grandma sweeping the sidewalk. "Obaasan," he huffed, then catching his breath. "I'm here."  
  
"You're late," she said... sweeping away.   
  
Rei looked at his watch. "By one minute and twenty-seven seconds," he exclaimed, walking up to the old woman. He then hit the ground on his back with a good THUMP, as Grandma Hino had tripped him with the broom, and pinned him down with the broom handle against his neck.  
  
"Obaasan!" Rei choked, as he grasped either end of the broom and tried, with all his might, to lift it from his neck. But, believe it or not, Grandma was too strong for him.  
  
The old woman laughed. "How are you ever going to find a wife if you can't even stand up against a weak, old lady as myself? " Grandma chuckled, then getting off from Rei's chest and going back to her sweeping as if nothing happened.  
  
Rei breathed in, coughing lightly. "Obaasan, you know what..." He growled... "Oh, nevermind," he sighed, then pushing himself to his feet and going on into the temple house to put away his stuff, change into his temple robes, and open the charm shopfor business today.  
  
Rei came out of the temple home wearing his white robes, and walked over to the tiny shop where he sold charms to those who were interested. He knelt down under the counter to pick up the charm bracelets which were held in a locked box, to which were popular among the young girls. Along with the charms, Rei too had become popular among the girls... though it was Grandma Hino that was trying to arrange a marriage for him.  
  
Setting up the charms in a display box on the counter, Rei hummed a song that was playing on the radio. One of his hobbies was singing, though Rei would never come out into the public with it, just not yet. Soon, Rei knew, the temple grounds would be bussling with people. Some coming to pray, others coming to enjoy the scenery, couples taking strolls; it was the daily routine.   
  
Finishing up the display box with the charm bracelets, Rei looked around the grounds from inside the tiny shop, but saw only Grandma Hino still holding onto her broom, while she chatted with a tall guy with pitch-black hair pulled into a low pony-tail. He grinned and shook his head, his Grandma was always a flirt, even at her age.  
  
Then, he noticed a girl with deep-blue hair. He smiled, she was lovely and seemed to enjoy the temple's Sakura trees. They were beautiful in the fall time, he had to admit... the trees. The only people that would admire such beauty in trees were the silent and kind type at heart. He wasn't going to disturb her, so he turned around to place his back to the front of the shop, and wrote in Kanji the type and price of the charms in felt-pen upon the white-board hanging on  
the back wall of the shop.   
  
Grandma Hino finished talking with the handsome, young man and looked around the grounds, noticing the blue-haired girl strolling on the grounds. She gave a quick smile, her squinty eyes widening behind her tiny-framed glasses. Looking then over to Rei who was busy with the charm shop, Grandma found this to be the perfect time to go talk to the young lady. Quickly she scurried over to the girl and burst out, "Kon'nichiwa! Welcome to Hikawa Jinja Temple. My name is  
Grandma Hino. And who may you be, my dear? How old are you? Do you have a boyfriend? Are you interested in meeting my grandson, Rei?"   
  
Grandma left no pause between her questions as she pushed them upon the girl, a keen smile crossing her face as she surveyed the girl. Proper posture, she looks smart, a little skinny, but we can fatten her up, great hips for child-bearing... aaah, yes, lovely girl.. quite lovely.  
  
"Hello...." She was quietly, startled by all the questions. She slowly began to pick them out and answer. "My name is Ami Mizuno and I am 14. I have no boyfriend. And... your grandson?"  
She blushed a deep red. She wasn't very good with love at all, but to be polite she agreed to meet him. "Sure I'd be glad to meet your grandson..."  
  
"Hai, hai!" Grandma Hino said, grasping onto Ami's wrist and pulling her over to the charm shop. "You'll adore my Grandson."   
  
Grandma then pushed Ami up to the charm shop. "Rei-kun, Rei-kun!" Grandma hollered, nearly frightening the badgeebers out of Rei, who dropped the felt-tip marker he was holding and turning around.  
  
"Obaasan! Don't shout, I can..." Rei began, then noticed Ami. He rolled his eyes. "Obaasan... please, not again," Rei sighed lightly. His violet eyes looked to Ami. He felt a strange energy comin from her, close to that of the guy who sat in his class. 'Strange... maybe they're related,' Rei thought to himself.  
  
Grandma looked between Rei and Ami, they were staring at each other, and Ami had a deep blush across her face. The first sign of love! Grandma laughed to herself; she hoped this would work! "Ami-chan, this is my Grandson Rei. Rei, meet Mizuno Ami, she's fourteen and wants to meet you..."  
  
Rei rolled his eyes. "Obaasan, NO!" He shouted. He looked at Ami again, "I'm sorry, it's not you, it's my Obaasan. You seem like a very nice girl, but I'm not interested..." Rei said, then leaving the shop as if in a hurry.   
  
"Hino Rei! You will come here this instant and introduce yourself to this pretty and fair young woman right now!" Grandma Hino commanded to Rei.  
  
Rei stopped in his tracks. "Obaasan, please stop hooking me up with girls," Rei said, turning around, his eyes glaring at the old woman. "I'm only sixteen..."  
  
"And if this was the old times, you'd have a child by now. Now Rei," Grandma said, then taking Rei's wrist and yanking him over to Ami. Grandma took Ami's hand and placed hers into Rei's. She looked up to Rei... her pale eyes glaring at him. "I will leave you two alone to get to know each other. Rei, be nice, and have fun." The old woman then scurried away, disappearing behind the  
temple house.  
  
Rei growled as his Grandma left. He then let go of Ami's hand and looked at her. "I'm really sorry for that. She's been doing this to me for years," Rei explained, then he noticed Ami's blank, confused expression. "Are you okay, Mizuno-san?"  
  
"I'm so sorry I had no idea." Ami looked down at her feet. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She wiped it away and bit her lower lip. "I was just passing by to look at the sakura tree's. I didn't know this was going to happen. They're beautiful you know. I just love   
stopping by here." She gave a faint smile.  
  
"Hai, they are," Rei agreed softly, seeing Ami was upset. "You can come any time you like to see the trees. We don't own nature, but we must cherish and protect it all the same." He gave her a calm smile.  
  
Rei then walked over to grab one of the charm bracelets in the shop. The one was blue, with the Kanji character for 'Friend' written upon it. He walked back over to Ami and placed it around her wrist. "Free of charge, a little gift from the temple, it'll bring you good luck," he said, then looking to Ami and giving her a soft smile. "Especially when meeting new friends. Take care,  
Ami-san."  
  
Rei then gave Ami a short salute and walked off towards the temple home, grasping the straw broom that was leaning against the side wall. He then disappeared into the temple home.  
  
After doing some cleaning inside the temple quickly, Rei came back out to sweep around the Charm shop. As he did, two black crows came swooping down and landed on his shoulders. Rei laughed and looked to the two crows. He suddenly froze, a familiar energy striking him. Why was this happening so often?  
  
He looked around the temple grounds surrounding him, and saw the same boy from his class, with silver hair, standing there.. almost frozen. The two crows on his shoulders cawed and shook their black bodies. Rei looked to the two, and smiled, then walked up to greet Kibo. "Welcome to our temple, is there anything I can help you with?" Rei asked.   
  
The two crows on his shoulders craned their necks, their black eyes staring at Kibo.   
The boy blinked some, snapping from his little trance, he then smiled some, bowing, "Konnichi-wa, you are Hino Rei, right? I go to the same school with you... My name is Mizukeji Kibo..." He stuck out his hand to shake Rei's, wondering if he could get a better feel of the   
energy, maybe something might happen.  
  
"Hai," Rei smiled, then taking Kibo's hand and shaking it. Phoebos and Deimos, the twin crows upon Rei's shoulders, cawed loudly as a shot of something flickered through Rei's mind when he touched Kibo. He let go naturally, as if nothing happened, but Rei couldn't shake the strong feeling.  
  
Rei looked to Phoebos and Deimos. "Phoebos, Deimos, go now," he told the two crows that then flew off from his shoulders. Rei looked at Kibo again, but just then, Grandma Hino seemed to 'appear' from behind Kibo.  
  
She touched his thighs gingerly. "Nice strong legs," she commented, then looking up at Kibo with a smile. "Handsome face."  
  
Rei nearly slapped his forehead. "Obaasan, what are you doing now?"  
  
"Mizukeji-san, would you like to work at our Temple? You'll get free Dojo training in the package, and all the lovely girls you want," Grandma winked.   
  
She grasped onto Kibo's hand and pulled him into the temple home. "Stay, have some tea and biscuits," Grandma didn't offer, she COMMANDED. Rei walked in after them, then hearing Grandma's voice, "Rei! Ready the tea, I'm going to chat with Mizukeji-san in the sitting room."  
  
"Yes, Obaasan," Rei sighed, then went into the kitched to prepare the tea.  
  
Grandma sat Kibo down on the cushion on the floor, in frong of a long table, a traditional japanese sitting area. She sat across from him, staring at him. This old woman, like Rei, had felt the energy from Kibo as well... but her senses were stronger. "You have any hobbies? Girlfriends? Do you work? School?" Grandma asked question after question.  
  
Kibo blinked some as the old woman observed him, she gave him to time to reply at all. He sweatdropped, eye widening as he was pulled by the old woman, 'Wow... for an old person, she is really strong...'he was then brought to a tea room.   
  
He quickly slid his shoes off, and knelt opposite Rei's grandmother. He cleared his throat some, bowing to her in respect, "Well, I would love to work here in the temple... I have always pondered doing so. I love the scenery, the tranquility, and I also like helping out." He smiled innocently.  
  
"Well, I like swimming, playing beach sports, and drawing is a main hobby of mine as well. I...I don't have a girlfriend, I've been concentrating in my studies, and maybe this can be where I work...I actually go to school with Rei.." He said calmly, still pretty shocked and surprised some.  
  
Again his thoughts wondered to the amount of energy he felt from Rei, he even felt the same in himself, 'What was this? Why do I feel so strange...' he thought to himself some.  
  
Grandma nodded to each and every one of Kibo's answers. "You can work here, and I'll put you through the same training that I put Rei through, but then I'll have to work harder with Rei, since he is my grandson," Grandma Hino said, just as Rei placed down a platter of Tea and biscuits.  
  
"Great, more work," Rei sighed as he poured the tea, then sat down between the two. He looked to Kibo, still getting the vibes from him.   
  
Kibo bowed his head. "It would be an honor working for you, I will gladly accept the training you will give me, and put it to heart.." he smiled , hoping he didn't appear to be sucking up or trying to show up Rei.  
  
Grandma Hino felt the same vibes, stronger though as she felt it emerging from both. "I have a question, Mizukeji-kun, have you ever felt your mind travelling off into a different train of thought? Possibly believing that this is not your life, that it is something more than it is supposed to be?"  
  
Rei was shocked at his Grandma's question, but he too was curious of the answer.  
  
Kibo eyed her for a moment, almost frozen, he then slowly nodded. "Yes... I have felt out of place...and my mind does wonder... I have also been having a reoccuring dream...the same one almost every night..." he said slowly, trying to figure out how she would know that.  
  
Grandma Hino smiled. "Dreams are the spirits trying to talk to you," Grandma said, "Do you mind telling me this dream?"  
  
Rei nearly spat out his tea. "Obaasan! His dreams are not for you, so-"   
  
"Hush, Rei, this is part of the training... why don't you go clean the kitchen. NOW!" Grandma commanded.  
  
Rei growled, then standing, he bowed his head respectively before leaving.  
  
Kibo smiled, then as Rei left he bowed back, he then turned to Grandma-Hino,"Well, I am in a different world...like was in space, but in a whole different civilization...I am there...but I am not me..if you know what I mean...I am a different person...I usually wake up before anything happens..." he sighed some, getting little flashbacks from the dream.  
  
Grandma Hino sipped her tea and nodded as Kibo explained. "Hai, hai," she said. "I understand," she began, then placing down the cup and looking at Kibo with her pale eyes. "With proper meditation, we can probably bring out more of these visions of yours to the surface without harming your physical body. Don't worry, Rei too has had dreams like that..."  
  
Then suddenly, a crash of cutlery emitted from the kitchen that caught Grandma Hino's attention. "Rei, Rei is that you making all that racket?"  
  
Rei was indeed in the kitchen, and he had indeed dropped a dish while he was cleaning. He leant foreward on the counter, breathing irratically. He had been struck by a grand feeling...   
  
Energies, stronger and more desolate than what he felt in Kibo, were around Tokyo. His sense was telling him in exactly what direction it was coming from, but Rei was somehow stuck in place, unable to move. Hearing his Grandma shout at him from the living room.  
  
"Rei, Rei are you okay in there?" Grandma shouted again.  
  
Rei shook his head to snap himself out. He brought his hand to his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm fine," he replied. "Obaasan, I'm going to take a brief walk. I'll clean up   
when I return." Rei stepped over the broken dish that lay on the floor, walked to the front where he slipped on his shoes, and walked out the door of the temple home.  
  
Grandma quickly rose from her seat and gently ran to watch Rei exit the house. She could feel Rei's distressed aura. Then turning to back to Kibo, Grandma said, "Join him, Kibo-san, make sure he doesn't get into any unnecessary troubles. Please."  
  
**  
  
Rei walked and walked, things were bothering him like never before. The sudden change of energy, striking him like a lightning bolt from darkness, then suddenly disappearing. "What's going on with me?" Rei asked, leaning against a wall.  
  
Then suddenly, his attention was turned to giggling as some two teen girls, around fifteen, came up to him. "Hey, you look bummed," one of the girls, with short blonde hair dipped in pink said. "Why don't you come with us, we can show you a way you can relax and have fun," the other said, who had crisp purple hair and took Rei's hand. "Com'n, you'll love it!" They both said together, each holding one of Rei's hands and pulling him towards the teen club.  
  
Rei couldn't say anything, both of these girls seemed to have some sort of special energy that made him want to relax and follow them. He was dragged to the club, where a long line was, but apparently these two girls had VIP access and got in immediately. As they pulled him through the crowd, the music blarring and lights shooting about the place. You'd think this kind of action  
would make Rei worse, but with the two girls dancing around him, their bodies seemingly rubbing against his own as the crowd grew in closer.  
  
Rei felt very trapped, very weak, as though slowly his energy was being drained. He looked about wearily to notice the DJ, who seemed to be wearing very strange attire and emitted a very strong, dark energy. "Ugh, not that energy again... I'm dilerious," he said, believing that he was just feeling tired and seeing things.  
  
He then felt a hand press against his chest, and looked down to see the blond girl with pink tips, her eyes, a shimmering transparent blue, looking up at him. "Did you say something?" she asked him in a seductive tone.  
  
"I just don't feel well," Rei replied, trying to look away from those blue eyes.   
  
She smiled at him. "My name's Tammy, what's yours?" Her tone seemed to be growing weaker and she seemed to be putting her body weight on him.  
  
"Rei," he replied, then catching Tammy as she fainted from lack of energy. The others around him seemed oblivious to what was happening. Teenagers in the club seemed to be dropping like flies. He picked up Tammy into his arms and walked out to a sitting area, away from the crowds of the dance floor. He place her down on an empty seat on the couch, where three others seemed to be  
in the same condition. "What's going on here?" he asked himself, and stood up again to look at the DJ - Virgo.  
  
Definetely, the feeling he had was coming from that certain person. But what was she exactly?  
  
Virgo smiled as she watched the teens. She pulled out another disc and slid it in. Immediately the sounds of "Cruel Angel's Thesis" from Neon Genesis Evangelion began to play. She had found that the teens seemed to respond well to music from the cartoons they watched. Her outfit shifted to her normal attire.  
  
It consisted of a black leather suit that began at her bust and extended all the way to her feet. Leather boots adorned her feet. The boots stretched up to her knees then flared out. Two cuffs were upon her wrists. Her skin turned a light purple as her hair changed from silver to violet. Her eyes changed as well to violet from the green they had been a moment before.  
  
She looked over and noticed Rei. 'Hmm, that one has a lot of energy. I bet Queen Beryl-sama would like to see him personally,' she thought.  
  
Rei saw the change that the DJ (Virgo) made. Becoming quite afraid, quite weirded out, he began to walk towards the door. Just then, he felt the arms of the other girl wrap around him and sit him down. She then disappeared.  
  
He looked around, confused, feeling very strange in this atmosphere as Virgo sat next to him. She sat down next to Rei and began to run a finger down his chest. With her every touch, he felt himself shivering with the energy she emitted. Without warning she bent her face down to his and kissed him passionately. He couldn't pull away, he felt himself slipping into her spell,  
a poison running through his bloodstream as she deepened the kiss. He fell to the spell, knocked out.  
  
**  
  
As soon as he was out, Virgo picked up his body and teleported to Beryl. She laid Rei down in front of the evil queen and smirked. "This one has much energy. I suspect you could use him,"   
she said bowing.  
  
Nephrite looked on with a proud expression. He turned to Zoicite and Nephrite. "See this is how it should be. The energy collected for Metallia has been very steady and now my youma brings forth a sacrifice for her. While all you two have done is wasted energy on finding meaningless things from a dead kingdom, I have been out finding out information and collecting energy. It took two of you to find that piece of garbage, yet I have directed my youma and collected much energy," he boasted.  
  
Kunzite gave Nephrite a sarcastic smile, then looked down to Zoisite, "This streak of luck won't last much longer, he can't fight the silver senshi, they'll break his plan, just like they did the others, Nephrite isn't strong enough." Kunzite moved closer to Zoisite.  
  
Beryl looked on at the teenager that was before her. Lifting her hand, dark energy like ropes formed to bind Rei's arms and legs, even though he was unconscious. Beryl lifted from her throne and walked over Rei, who lay horizontal and binded before them all. She hovered her long fingers over his chest and to his face, she then brushed the dark hair from Rei's forehead, upon  
with which her touch the Mars symbol began to glow.  
  
She quickly motioned her hand away from the energy. "He is one of them," she said, "that is Mars energy..." Before anyone could ask what should be done with him, Beryl smiled. "We will taint him, use his power against the others. Apparently since he was so easilly taken, he had not yet been found. This could work to our plans. Now, Nephrite, with the power your Virgo had collected, I will use it to change this one to our side." She slid her finger along Rei's chest, over his shoulder to the tatoo on his forearm of kanji characters 'Spirit' and 'Fire'. "These will be the trigger."  
  
The dark ropes around Rei grew broader, wrapping around Rei until he was covered completely, the dark energy entering his body through the tatoo's on his upper arms. This was happening just as Rei was awakening. He gasped as the dark energy seemed to seep into his very soul, the feeling was painful, so he shouted out, the symbol of Mars glowing its aura brighter, but it was no  
match to the energy of the dark kingdom. Soon he could feel nothing.  
  
The bright light of the raging Mars energy and that of darkness formed so bright around Rei's body that wouldn't blinded anyone who was not used to it, but that was not the case of Beryl and her generals. They watched as the dark ropes seeped to form Rei's new fuku...  
  
A thick blood-red ribbon tied around his head, under his bangs and behind his head in a double knot, letting the ribbon ends flow down to his back. His shirt was Red and Black, horizontal stripped very loose t-shirt frayed at the shoulders. He wore red pants, almost like slacks. On both lower-arms, between wrist and elbow, silver metal bands were latched onto him. Embeded upon the metal were the dark symbol of the NegaVerse. His boots were red hikers, laced with black string.  
  
He knelt on one knee before Beryl. "My Queen," he began, "What is it you wish of me?"  
  
Beryl gave a soft laugh, as things finally seemed to be turning out for her. "What is your name? And which Senshi are you?" She asked, just to see exactly how much he remembered.  
  
"Hino Rei," he said, lifting his dark violet eyes to look at Beryl. "I am the guardian of spirit and fire, Silver Mars."  
  
"Ah, quite interesting," she said, passing her hand in front of Rei's face. He didn't focus or blink, simply kept his gaze upon his Queen. Beryl smirked. "You will be known as Fire from now on, Rei," she said, "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my Queen," he replied, bowing his head respectively once again.   
  
"Stand and listen, Fire, for I have something of importance to ask of you," Beryl commanded him. Rei stood to his feet, casting his dark eyes upon Beryl. Beryl hummed to herself at the total loyality she had from this one. He was too easily tainted, and she didn't know how long it would last, but she would use him to her advantage before she had to destroy him. But what job would she have for him? If he hadn't yet been found out by the other Senshi, then should she so quickly show them what power she had? Noo... she would use him another way.  
  
"Fire, you will go along as though any of this did not happen, but when I call upon you, you will obey me," Beryl said, waving her hand again in front of him as she cast the spell to put Rei into a deep sleep. This move pushed back the memories of this moment, so that Rei wouldn't know who he was, and would give him the chance to become Silver Mars so that Beryl would have someone among  
them, as a spy.  
  
Rei's dark fuku disappeared, leaving the temple robes that he wore before. Beryl turned her head to Nephrite. "Nephrite, have Virgo take our little spy back to the Nightclub. Make the power of Mars known to the Senshi, and lose to them so that our plan can be put into motion. We will find out all that we can through his mind," Beryl said. "As well, continue collecting that energy, if  
perhaps we can keep the Senshi distracted from our actual plan, then we will have them under control."  
  
Seeing the face Virgo gave her, she smirked, "I understand you have done well to collect that energy. But it was just in time that the Senshi would find out about the Nightclub. Let's just make sure that we have control over what happens, and everything will fall into place." She walked back to her throne and sat down, the crystal orb in front of her glowing of energy. "I still feel this is not the end of what we will see from the Silver brats. There will be others, and if we can find them, and do as what we did with this, then we will surely have things under control."  
  
She then turned her eyes upon Kunzite and Zoicite. "Ah, yes, now for you two. The crystal that Serenity used could be of great use if it were in our hands. If it were smashed after the battle, then I believe that its shards might have been re-born in humans," Beryl said, raising her fingers once again as before her palm a black crystal appeared. "The Homing Crystal," she named it, and sent it to Zoicites hands. "I've linked it to the energy of that crystal  
Serenity used. I know you won't disappoint me."  
  
**  
  
Rei focused in to find himself outside of the nightclub. He hadn't remembered a thing from before. He looked around, a little confused, but for some reason he knew why he was here.  
  
"Rei! Over here!" Rei had heard the voice of Ami and looked down to the back of the line. With  
talking with the front guard of the club, the guard waved in Ami and her two friends to  
cut into the line and enter the club.   
  
Rei gave them a smile as they approached. "Konbanwa Ami-chan," he began, wishing them a good evening, then looked on to Ami's friend - a blonde girl with an odango hair style and beautiful blue eyes, along with a male with another male. "Who's the crowd?"  
  
Usagi blushed as she looked at Rei, tall, dark and handsome. "I'm Tsukino Usagi, and this here is Raidon Makoto," she said.  
  
Rei took Usagi's hand and kissed it softly. "Pleasure to meet you, Usagi," he said, then led Usagi into the nightclub. Usagi couldn't do anything but follow, with Rei still holding her hand, and once they walked upon the dance floor, Rei spun her around and placed his arm around her waist to dance with her.  
  
The music seemed to calm down to music they could dance as a couple. Usagi followed suit, not really knowing how to dance but in Rei's strong arms she couldn't miss a beat. She kept on looking down to see how she was doing. Rei put two fingers to her chin and lifted her head.   
  
"Eyes on me, bright eyes," he said softly, with a smile that melted Usagi in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing and closing her  
eyes. Gradually, she felt herself getting weaker, but she thought it was only because of how she felt with Rei...  
  
But that wasn't the case.  
  
*Virgo!* Queen Beryl shouted in Virgo's mind... *Attack now!!*  
  
Rei felt a pain surge through his head. He let go of Usagi and stepped back.  
  
"Rei-kun, what's the matter?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Rei said, holding his head, "Something's not right."  
  
Suddenly, all the other people around the club began to fall like flies. Slowly their energy drained out from them, and only 5 people were left standing - Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and... another (Kibo).  
  
A black cat with a crescent-moon bald spot (Luna) ran into the Nightclub to see this. Negaverse," she hissed... but then, she saw the three boys, Makoto, Rei and Kibo. The dark-haired boy, Rei, seemed to be in pain... when he lifted his head, the symbol of Mars was shining bright. And Makoto, the symbol of Jupiter seemed to react...  
  
Kibo, Luna felt something different about him. But she put her sights on Rei and Makoto, knowing exactly who they were. "Two more. This is perfect!" Luna thought. She then ran and jumped between the crowd, the moon dust sprinkling onto Rei and Makoto to make their transformation items appear...  
  
On Makoto, the dust formed around his neck and spun a green aura as a small chain appeared, holding a turqoise pendant in the shap of the Jupiter symbol.  
  
On Rei, the dust formed around his neck and spun a red aura as a silver chain appeared around his neck, holding a red key with the mars symbol engraved upon it.  
  
"Usagi, Ami, transform! You three... should know what to do!" Luna shouted at Rei, Makoto and Kibo, the crescent-moon bald spot upon her forehead shining silver and flashed a warm light upon Rei and Makoto, activating the parts of their minds that knew who they were.  
  
Usagi didn't know what was going on. She looked to Makoto and Rei and thought, could they possibly be Silver Senshi? If so, that was so totally cool! She giggled to herself and raised her hand... "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!" As she transformed in sparkles of pink and silver light. Her fuku was much like that of Sailor Moon's, excepts in silvers and pinks.  
  
Rei touched the key on his neck, feeling its power and the words entering his mind. He closed his eyes and shouted, "Mars Star Power, Make-Up!" Flames shot up from the ground, wrapping around him to transform him in Silver Mars.  
  
A thick crimson-red ribbon tied around his head, under his bangs and behind his head in a double knot, letting the ribbon ends flow down to his back. His shirt was red and white, horizontal stripped very loose t-shirt frayed at the shoulders. He wore red pants, almost like slacks. On both lower-arms, between wrist and elbow, silver metal bands were latched onto him. Embeded upon the metal were the glowing red symbols of Mars. His boots were red hikers, laced with white string.  
  
Crossing his two silver bands around his lower arms, he spun around to face Virgo, letting the fire energy charge into orbs in front of him. "Mars Fire Bomber!" he shouted, pushing his arms foreward to send the tiny orbs hurdling at Virgo and exploding upon contact.  
  
Ami looked at Silver Moon and Silver Mars. "Hai, Luna! Mercury star power!" She yelled. Her locket glowed transforming her into silver mercury. A blue silvery skirt appeared on her. "Icicle Cyclone!" She yelled as a bunch of razor sharp icicals surrounded virgo stabbing   
her and causing her clothes to rip.  
  
Makoto looked down at the pendant on his neck, then nodded, "Jupiter star power, make-up!" Green light flooded over Makoto, as it dissappeared, just as the light came, it dissappeared leaving Makoto dressed in black pants and a forest green mesh top, and the sign of Jupiter blazing on his head.  
  
"Glistening..." Silver Jupiter held his hands in across. "Thunder.." orbs of lightning appeared in each hand "Smash!" He swung his hands forward causing the 2 lightning orbs to smash into Virgo.  
  
Kibo blinked as he watched the other transform, he saw his braclet reacting to them. He raised his left hand some, as shouted, "Morning Star Crystal Power... Make-UP!"He then raised his left hand straight up.  
  
Soon Kibo was surrounded in energy, his body outlined by blue and yellow lights. His symbol appeared on his head. A star chest plate with wings on the side appeared in the middle of his chest. He turned to the side some, as he developed breats, and the top portion of his fuku. Another turn the bottom appeared. She then turned as energy gathered around her, and in a flash she skipped to the side. Spun around in a sort of bow. She then flipped back, landing on her feet   
and posed.  
  
She jumped up to meet the rest of the senshi, "Nice to finally join you..." She said, as she got ready to attack, waiting for her turn to do the youma in.  
  
Silver Mars was awestruck when he saw Kibo transform.. INTO A WOMAN! He couldn't help but to look at her bouncing physique as she can over to them. Moment later, he shook his head and put his hands to the knot behind his head, making sure it was tight, and smiled. "So, who are you?" he asked... just to be interrupted by another voice.  
  
"You better say your prayers Nega Trash!" A feminine voice shouted from the shadows. "Because my name is Silver Venus, so you better say your prayers! Venus Love Beam Shot!" She yelled as a beam of light blinded Virgo instantly. A girl with long flowing blond hair came into view.  
  
"Good work Venus!" said a male voice, as a white cat walked up beside the new Senshi.  
  
"Thanks Arty," said Venus. "But we arent home free yet. Finish it off!" Demanded silver venus.  
  
(( A/N: I know, a lot of Senshi eh? And yes, Kibo (guy) does transform into Morning Star (girl). All of these are taken from the RPG this story is oriented from. ^^ Hope I'm not confusing you guys too much. ))  
  
Virgo stood up shakily and glared down at the senshi. Her breathing was slightly labored. "Since you already seem to know what I am..." she began before transforming.  
  
Once she was in her youma form a new burst of energy surged through her veins. "Well, look what we have here. It seems that I am slightly outmatched. Then again you are all just beginners and I   
think my experience will help me out," she said, a grin on her face.  
  
She jumped down into the senshi, her nails extended to be a foot long each. She began to hack and slash at each of the senshi. She grazed Mercury's stomach and legs. She managed to leave a cut in the side of Venus. She knocked down both Jupiter and Mars. She grabbed Moon by her throat and held her high. "It began with you and shall end with you brat!" she sneered.  
  
A flash of red whizzed across Virgo's hand. She dropped Silver Moon and clutched her hand. Lady Rose jumped down next to Silver Moon. "You senshi look like you could use some practice. Perhaps   
I'll have to show up sometime and teach you. This youma has desecrated the title of 'virgin.' With you purifying light, destroy this evil and send a message that good shall always triumph," she said to Moon.  
  
Virgo sneered and launched herself forward on the offensive, but leaving her mid section open for attack.  
  
Silver Moon looked at the yoma lunging at them. She was scared of this monster, it took down the others so far. But she was as well angry at it for doing so. A new energy shot through her, the gem upon her tiara glowing pink and silver. The words entered her mind, and out it came from her lips...  
  
"Silver Twilight Flash!" she cried, activating the attack as from her tiara, a light flashed to blind Virgo and sent a stream of pink and silver hearts to penetrate Virgo's mid-section.  
  
Virgo cried out in agony as the hearts struck her, freezing then crumbling into dust... gone.  
  
Silver Mars, pushing himself up off the ground, walked over to Silver Moon. He extended out his hand to help her up.  
  
Silver Moon just sat there on the ground as the yoma turned to dust before her. She was shocked, the realisation of what she was just sinking in, and she thought it was awesome! Seeing the hand before her, she looked up to Silver Mars, one of her guardians from this day foreward. She took his hand as he used his strength to pull her up, giving a little too much of a yank as she  
toppled towards him, placing her hand upon his chest to save herself from falling. She blushed as she realized what she had done, but Rei didn't seem to mind.  
  
He wrapped his hand around hers as Silver Moon looked up to him, a blush of pink brushing acrossing her cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asked.   
  
"Hai," Silver Moon nodded. She then pressed away from Mars and looked to Lady Rose, smiling. "Thank you," she said first before continuing, "May I ask who you are?"  
  
Lady Rose turned and smiled at Silver Moon. "Lady Rose," she said before jumping out of the windows near the roof.  
  
Silver Mars watched the woman disappear, then turned his attention to the others, seeing Jupiter and Mercury down, as well as the new blonde, Venus. Artemis and Luna had taken cover under a chair. He smirked and dehenshined, the pants, shirt, bandana and silver arm guards disappearing to leave him in his temple robes.   
  
He walked over to Mercury, who had been grazed across the chest and legs. "You look like you'll be fine," he said, looking over her damage. He then took Mercury's hand and helped her to her feet, seeing her wince slightly in pain. "But we should take you home to rest just in case," he said.  
  
'Home.' That word rung in her mind. "I cant go home because I don't have one anymore." She burst into tears. She felt blood trickling from her body but she diden't care. "My home is now a pile of ashes, I don't have a place to even call home."   
  
"I'm sorry," Rei said softly. Then an idea struck him. "Listen, my Obaasan won't mind you staying at the temple until you can get yourself settled somewhere else. So I'll take you there for tonight and we'll talk about getting you set up somewhere else," he said, then picking Amy up into his arms so that she didn't have to put pressure onto her weakened body.  
  
Silver Moon dehenshined, looking quite confused after the day. She dehenshined and sighed, "This has been a long day."  
  
Silver Venus looked up and then noticed her leg. "Owww," she groaned in pain as she seen blood trickling from the wound. Artemis ran over to her.   
  
"Minako are you ok?" He pawed at her face a bit. She shook her head. He looked at her leg, concentrating on it a second the cresent moon symbol on his forehead began to glow. The light from the moon was aimed to her leg and it healed it instantly. He then fell.  
  
After a few moments of pain Venus came to her feet and picked up the white cat in her arms. "Oh Artemis thank you." She then turned her attention to Luna. "I am silver venus. I got here a few days ago I came back home to Japan to check out things. I was just passing by here ,and I   
noticed that the nightclub dident have a line then i knew something was wrong." She stroked Artmeises white fur and kissed his head. "I better go." She got up and ran off.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Luna called out to Silver Venus but she was already gone. "Shoot. And we needed to talk..." She decided to let it go. It was a long night and she knew her Senshi would be tired. Then turning to them all, she turned to the dark haired boy that held Ami and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Rei looked down at the talking cat, this didn't surprise him after all that happened. "Hino Rei," he replied.   
  
"You're Silver Mars," she said, "Where do you live?"   
  
"At the temple hill," he replied, "Why?"  
  
"That'll be a good place for us to meet tomorrow morning to talk about what's  
happened," she said, then looked at Mercury. "And you are?"  
  
"She's hurt right now and very tired, maybe you could question her tomorrow, cat!" Rei scowled.  
  
Silver Moon, dehenshined, place a gentle hand upon Rei's shoulder. "Hey, this cat is Luna, and seems to know more about who we are as Senshi and what we're here to do then most of us put together," she said, coming to Luna's defence. "Give her a chance to get to know who we really are," Usagi said softly.  
  
Rei's rapid violet eyes caught onto Usagi's calm blues and his aggresive tone softened, nodding, he looked to Ami. "What do you think, Ames?" he asked, giving her the choice of what to do.  
  
Silver Jupiter got up to his feet, dehenshined, then walked to where the rest were, "So this is why you left in a hurry yesterday, neh, Usagi?" Makoto looked around the group, "So we're going to meet at the temple tomorrow?"  
  
He, then, looked around the club, "What's going to happen here?"   
  
Usagi looked to Makoto. "I guess we'll leave this alone. And it's Luna's decision to meet at the temple tomorrow. We should listen to her, becuase frankly I'm very confused."  
  
Ami wearlily looked up into Reis violet eyes. She then dehenished back into her blue tube top and the black knee high boots and miniskirt she wore. "Thank you." She said weakly I would like that then she blacked out.  
  
Rei took Ami's fainting as a warning that he should get her medical attention immediately. Looking to Usagi, he smiled, "I really should put her to bed now, bright eyes. Tomorrow morning at the temple, I'll see you there?" Rei asked with a wink.  
  
Usagi blushed and nodded. Tomorrow was Saturday so she didn't have to worry about school. "Hai," she replied.  
  
Rei nodded then turned to Luna. "If you will excuse me, Luna," he said in a forceful tone and walked past the others. Ami was as light as a feather in his arms, as he pushed the door open with his foot and stepped outside where the teenagers, who seemed to have been in a daze under the yoma's control, were now wandering around and wondering where they were.   
  
Rei looked down the line to see someone identical to Usagi. "Usagi?" he whispered, tilting his head slightly and narrowing his eyes, pondering who this look-alike was who stood beside a tall blonde, an aqua-haired beauty and a child with short, ebony hair. He simple stood there, wondering is maybe this was the same girl.. no, impossible, he just left her inside the nightclub.  
  
He decided to confront them, but then again, Ami was in bad shape and was still unconscious in his arms. Rei heard the aqua-haired girl say something Ami looking like Ami. And about identicals...   
  
But before he could say anything, Ami stirred in his arms.  
  
Ami eventually gained conciousness. She opened her crystal blue eyes and looked up at Rei who was still holding her. She felt very lightheaded in this position. The blood had stopped luckily. Then she remembered the way Rei looked at Usagi. She felt a bit of jealousy come over her. It was like she didn't even have a chance. She had more things to worry about than love right now though and who was that caped person who threw roses?   
  
All these things danced around in her head then the thought came back. Usagi and Rei? Could it be that he was in love with her? "Rei-kun," she managed to say softly, "I need to ask you something..." She said weakly. "Are you in love with Usagi?" She felt ashamed to ask him that question.  
  
Ami's question boggled Rei's mind. "Ames, how can you- I mean, Usagi is beauti- but.. you're also..." Rei didn't know how to answer. "Let's not talk about this now," he then said, giving her a soft smile, "You have to keep your strength."  
  
He then took one last look at the group of four - the Usagi look-alike, the blonde, the aqua haired beauty and the dark-haired child. He decided it best to get Ami to bed. He walked on towards the temple.  
  
**  
  
Grandma Hino waited at the steps for Rei to come. When she spotted him, she immediately felt something amiss around Rei's spirit. And also, a wounded Ami in his arms. "Rei, Rei," Grandma said, "What happened?"  
  
"Just a little spill Obaasan, but we have to take care of her wounds. She'll be staying for the night, and few more days, until she can get settled elsewhere," Rei said, taking Ami into the temple home and laying her on his own bed.  
  
Grandma ran into the washroom to get a cloth, bandages and a pot of water to clean Ami's wounds with. She immediately went to tending the wounds, but noticed she would have to undress Ami before going further. "Rei, you'll have to leave, take the guest room for the night and we'll move Ami into it tomorrow," Grandma commanded him.  
  
"Hai," he said, then kissing Ami's forehead. "You'll be okay," he whispered to her. "Oyasumi nasai." He then left to the guest room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
To Be Continued...  
Chapter 4 :: "The Growth of a Dream"  
- - - - - - - - - - 


	4. The Growth of a Dream

Silver Dreams  
  
Chapter 4 :: "The Growth of a Dream"  
  
Author: Chikko-chan  
  
A/N: Hopefully this chapter isn't too jumpy in time. It takes place over the course of several years. Umm no other authors for this chapter. I think that's all. lol. ^.^;  
  
- - - - - -   
  
Days went by so slowly in the beginning, minutes seeming like hours, hours like days and days like weeks. But as the young girl started her training, developing her skills and learning new ones, time started to speed up once again.   
  
"Aislinn-chan. Concentrate" A strong male voice instructed.  
  
A young 9-year-old girl squeezed her eyes tightly shut, thinking it would help her to think and sat quietly in a cross-legged position atop the bamboo mat. Her long dark-violet hair was tied back into a ponytail and wore her calm white and blue temple robes.  
Her brows furrowed as she was still having trouble thinking.  
  
"Sensei... I can't concentrate." Aislinn huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking up to the glowing figure.  
  
The monk before her sighed, shaking his head. "Alright Aislinn. We can finish with the day's meditation. How would you like to move onto Kendo?" He finished with a question, watching the young girl's features closely for a reaction.  
  
"Oooooo Kendo. Hai, I'd like that." She smiled, pushing herself up off of the floor.  
  
He smiled as he saw Aislinn's reaction and reached down to hold her hand and led her to the other room.  
  
  
  
"Good stance. Now step forward with your right leg, and thrust with the sword and then bring it down." Sensei instructed as he performed the actions himself, just to the left of the young girl.   
  
"Hai" Aislinn followed his words, stepping forwards and thrusting the wooden sword in front of her and then swinging downwards. The man continued with instructions and the girl followed along quite easily. She enjoyed kendo more than the meditation and liked to move along using different stances and hits, it was so much more interesting than just sitting and clearing your mind.  
  
"Aislinn-chan..." There was another voice calling her name from the hall. The girl stopped, breaking her stance and looked to the door, it was another figure that looked almost exactly like Sensei's. Another of the monks.  
  
"You've received a letter little one." He continued.  
  
A broad smile stretched across her face as she ran towards the door. "Can you read it to me Hiroshi-san?" She questioned, grey eyes opened wide.  
  
"If Reizo-sensei will allow me..?" Hiroshi looked to Aislinn's teacher.   
  
The other man paused and thought for a moment, holding the wooden sword by his side. "Hai... Just make sure she is back in good time" He answered in that strong, confident voice.  
  
**  
  
The temple grounds were silent and serene as a gentle rain fell over the area. The soft patter of raindrops could be heard from almost any room in the dojo. But all of the residents were awake.  
Within one of the larger rooms of the temple gathered a sizeable group. At least five monks, four priests and priestesses and one young 11-year-old girl sitting on the tatami mats that covered the floor.   
  
Aislinn sat on the floor, resting on her knees. She wore a beautifully decorated indigo kimono. Staring straight ahead, her hazed grey eyes looking towards the row of adults ahead of her, taking note of how much brighter their aura's now shone with. Years earlier all she would have seen was an almost dull glow of a figure. The figures were much clearer now after her long training.  
  
"What do you see Aislinn?" Reizo questioned from his place near the left end of the row. None of the others dared utter a word. This was a test.  
  
Aislinn looked ahead turning her head slightly to her right. "There are two men right at the end. The first is Shen-san, the next.. I do not know him. Beside him a woman, Hiroshi-san, Benjiro-san, another of the men, Reizo-sensei, Another woman.. And then Kazuo-san." The girl answered, glancing across the room to an old fashioned screen.  
  
"And Kameko-chan is hiding behind the screen..." She quietly added, seeing Kameko's figure peeking out from behind.  
  
Quiet whispers were heard amongst the line of adults before her.   
  
"Good Job Aislinn..." Reizo smiled then turned towards the screen. "You can come out now Kameko."  
  
Aislinn was then distracted by the priests and priestesses' questions. There were suddenly so many being asked. How did it work? How did she know? Did someone tell her the order earlier? She took a deep breath, raising an eyebrow, shuffling uncomfortably and waiting for a pause where she could answer.  
  
**  
  
Aislinn must have been a sight to see as she practised her gymnastics. The now 13 year old girl, stretched out her legs, slipping down to the floor into a splits position and then leaning forwards, placing her palms on the floor and slowly trying to lift her legs up into the air in a sort of handstand.  
  
The girl hummed as she worked, singing a new song that she had learned. She didn't get to sing all of the words though, having to take deep breaths often as she continued to stretch and test her flexibility.  
  
She started out humming the song, singing the lines in her head and every so often allowed herself to sing them out. "..Like a fairy tale in days gone by.." She hummed a few more lines, taking breaths when needed and then continued, "...Is this the moment I dream of?..." Aislinn stopped singing at this point, finding the humming easier during her exercises.  
  
"You must really like that song Aislinn-chan." Hiroshi commented as he had entered the room unnoticed.   
  
Aislinn looked up to the doorway spotting his light form. She smiled softly. "I do like it. It's nice to hear new music I can sing along to." She replied her cheeks taking on a slight brush of rose.  
  
Hiroshi gave a light laugh. "You're a beautiful singer little one." He complimented. "Maybe you could sing for us all some day" He finished with a chuckle.  
  
The girl giggled quietly, "Maybe someday.."  
  
**  
  
Aislinn let out a deep sigh as she seated herself on a large cushion placed on the floor.   
  
Reizo-sensei had said that there would be yet another monk coming to visit who was bringing along his assistant, just a few years older than her. The girl leaned forward resting her elbow atop a short table and resting her face in her palm. She wasn't very interested in meeting this male. She'd met with a few of those snobbish assistants before, none impressed her, though they seemed to have the opposite view of her.  
  
She couldn't help but think back to those years at Hikawa Jinja. It had been what.. close to 6 years since she had been there. Aislinn leaned further forwards, bringing up her other hand and placing her forehead in her palms, then running her fingers through her long dark violet hair. It had been so much easier dealing with boys back then... at least with that one boy. Crossing her arms on the table she let her head fall and sighed again.  
  
"Aislinn-chan. Kamlyn-kun is here now." It was Benjiro at the door.  
  
The girl let out a quiet groan, not wanting to talk to this guy. "Hai" She breathed, lifting her head and watching Benjiro's figure by the door. Placing her hands on the table she pushed herself up off of the cushion and up to her feet. "You might as well take me to him" She outstretched a hand, giving the dramatic look of a prisoner being led off to her cell.  
  
"Come now I'm sure it won't be that bad" The man said, taking her hand and leading her through the door.  
  
Aislinn tried not to look all too disappointed as she approached the young man over the gravel pathways outside of the dojo.   
  
"Kamlyn-san." She bowed to him and apon straightening up, the other had taken a hold of her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back of it.  
  
"Aislinn-chan. A pleasure to finally meet you." He replied.  
  
She gave him a small smile in return inspecting his aura for anything amiss. It didn't seem very light in shade.. it was actually more grey. She didn't take this as a good sign.  
  
Benjiro bowed out at this time to go and attend to other matters leaving the two teenagers out in the gardens.  
  
"So.. Aislinn-chan" The boy started, looking the girl up and down and then nodding his head in approval. A smile crossed his face and he firmly took a hold of her arm and pulled her towards the benches nearby.  
  
'What is he doing?! Does he have to pull so hard? Really, he doesn't know how to treat the blind' Aislinn thought to herself as she was roughly pulled towards the bench. Kamlyn mustn't have noticed. He seemed to be happily blabbering on about some subject. Aislinn missed the beginning of this little .. explanation..? and became quite confused as he continued on with the subject.  
"... And that was where it was left." He finished with a laugh.  
  
Aislinn's brow furrowed as she tried to think of something to say in reply. "a-ahha" She said quietly in a slightly wavering voice. She put on a fake smile and was relieved when the male had stopped pulling her along. But then he practically pushed her down onto the bench, still thinking she was unable to do any of it on her own.  
  
"Such a beautiful smile Ai-chan.. Is it alright if I call you Ai-chan?" He questioned sitting down on the bench beside her.   
  
Aislinn cringed and rubbed her rear, the shove having a painful affect on her tailbone. She was about to reply to his question when he started up again.  
  
"So Ai-chan.. I hear you are all alone in this place. No man to call your own. Is that true?" He took a pause,""Oh you poor girl. All alone in such a place. Surrounded by men but not having one of your own to go to for comfort and when in need."  
  
Aislinn wrinkled her nose at this guy's words. Narrowing her eyes and practically giving him a death glare, but by the shape of his figure she could see that he wasn't currently looking at her. She was left speechless, amazed by his stupidity.  
  
"You know... You don't need to be alone. What you need is a good strong man to take care of you... You're quite the attractive girl and should have such a man... I can be that man you know..." He stated, turning to look at her. He grasped both of her hands and waited for her to say the obvious answer. Yes.  
  
Aislinn's eyes were wide as she stared ahead of her to male's aura. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm sorry.. but I'm not quite looking for a relationship.." The girl answered shuffling a little away from him and lightly attempting to pull her hands away.  
  
"What are you talking about? We're perfect for each other. I can take care of you.. You know this is the right chance" He moved closer, letting go of her hands and placing his to the sides of her face. "It's the perfect match" He uttered leaning in close while at the same time pulling Aislinn's face closer. She was shortly within range and soon his lips pressed firmly against hers.   
  
Aislinn closed her eyes tightly and pushed against Kamlyn's chest trying to get him to stop. He kept kissing her though. Being weaker than him she moved one of her hands down, under the bench trying to find something she could use. Her fingers closed in around the long wooden handle of a broom that had been left out in the gardens. Swiftly she gripped the pole, opening her eyes so she could easily place him. Bringing up the pole of the broom she silently pushed it through the gap between herself and Kamlyn, gripping the other end with her other hand.  
  
Kamlyn was still kissing her. He really hadn't gotten the hint.   
  
With one quick shove, the handle of the broom was pushed towards Kamlyn's chest, hitting his rib cage with just enough force to knock the wind out of him. With the sudden painful feeling in his ribs, Kamlyn fell back and Aislinn was free to go.  
  
Getting up, she ran as fast as she could through the gardens, using her memories of previous visits to navigate back to the dojo. She was surprised when she had suddenly collided with something and started falling backwards to be caught by a pair of strong arms.  
  
"Aislinn-chan... where are you running to in such a hurry?" It was Hiroshi.  
  
"Away from Kamlyn, that's where." She almost growled, using her kimono sleeve to roughly wipe her lips. "Baka.. BAKA I tell you." She continued as Hiroshi had set her upright on her feet once again. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she felt a tear run down her cheek. She was crying?  
  
"Hiroshi-san. Don't make me meet with these guys anymore.. I don't like it" Aislinn crossed her arms over her chest as more tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Kazuo and Shen soon arrived on the scene, just passing by on their way to their daily chores. They stopped seeing the distraught girl and looked to Hiroshi for answers.  
  
Hiroshi was confused, he could admit. He did not know what had transpired to cause Aislinn to act like this. Glancing off in the direction that Aislinn had come speeding from, he motioned to the other two to go and see if they could find anything. The two nodded, looking to Aislinn one last time and then hurrying off, back into the garden.  
  
Hiroshi stepped closer putting an arm over the girl's shoulder, "Come little one. Let's go inside"  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
To Be Continued...  
Chapter 5 :: "Feelings of Flame"  
- - - - - - - - - - 


	5. Feelings of Flame

Silver Dreams  
  
Chapter 5 :: "Feelings of Flame"  
  
Author: Nightmoon  
  
A/N: Again, these writings are taken from the fragmented_Reality RPG. Some of it has been edited for reading ease. It's shorter than the others, but I know you'll enjoy it all the same! R/R SVP!  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rei was in the guest room, laying on the bed, looking out the open window. The moon was rising in the sky, the sun almost gone under the horizon and a few stars sparkled in the midnight sky.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head...  
  
*Fire...* The voice said... *Fire, arise tonight and take the girl Ami... bring me Mercury!*  
  
The tattoo's on Rei's upper arms shimmered of dark energy and Rei could feel the surge of energy fall through his body, he wanted to scream out. Beryl's hand came up like a ghostly spirit from his pillow to muffle the scream that would come, until the transformation was complete. The outfit was as it was before, like the Silver Mars uniform except in blood reds and blacks.   
  
Beryl's hand disappeared and Fire now stood up. "Yes, my Queen, she will be yours..."  
  
Fire silently walked out of the guest room. Grandma Hino was already asleep. He crept silently into the room Ami was sleeping in and knelt down beside her. She was in a deep sleep. He gently carressed his hand against the side of her face. "Ami, listen to my voice," Fire's voice, soft and sweet, beckoned to her. From his hand, a dark energy entered her, swirling through her veins.  
  
Ami felt dark energy flowing through her, but what kept her from fighting it was Reis gentle touch. So soft... so sweet to her skin. She then opened her eyes. The symbol of mercury appeared on her forehead. The thing that triggered the dark energy was the locket. She   
opened her crystal blue eyes they then went to an icey blue. She then appeared in a dark blue fuku. She had a skin tight shirt on and a black blue skirt. Her eyes turned black for a moment. The locket glowed brightly as did the symbol.  
  
Beryl appeared as a ghostly-form looking at her two Senshi. "Excellent. Well done Fire. You have brought her to our side," she laughed softly, evily. "Tomorrow will be another day. You will act as if this hadn't happened, and you two will go along as Senshi until you hear my command." Beryl then disappeared from the room...  
  
Fire listened, but never took his eyes from Icey's. When Beryl left, without seeing that they detransformed, the night was theirs. And with the new energy surging through them, they were each others. Fire placed his hand down to Icey's, their fingers interlacing, and the dark energy surged around them.   
  
"What's your name?" Fire asked, his voice husky and gentle as a dark flame flickered about him.  
  
"Icey," she replied in a calm and soothing voice. An evil grin crept across her face and her icey blue eyes flickered. She let all the dark energy flow through her body. "What's yours?"  
  
"Fire," he replied back, taking off the dark drape that covered his mouth. "How do you feel?" he asked, caressing his hand slowly and gently up Icey's arm. This stimulated her nerves, giving her a cold, shivering feeling through her body, a sensuality that revived her senses.  
  
She sighed. "I feel great... better than ever." She shuddred as she felt his hand upon her arm. She bit her lip she looked upon his hansome face.  
  
Fire brought his hand up to Icey's face, bringing his hand behind her head and pulled her in towards him. Their lips met and they shared a deep, firey kiss as Fire placed her down upon the bed. Parting, his dark red eyes looked over her icey blues, and he put his index finger to her soft lips. "Sleep now, Icey," he said, "Beryl is our Queen, and we will do whatever she wishes. And I, Icey, will do whatever you wish."  
  
Icey gave an evil grin. "I will serve her and do as she wishes, but I will serve you more and do whatever you wish of me." A slight smirk covered her face.  
  
Fire put his hand over Icey's eyes, making her fall to a deep sleep as her evil henshin disappeared leaving her as Ami in the grey shirt Grandma Hino had given her. "Goodnight, my dear Icey," he said, kissing her lips against softly before rising from the bed and exiting the room for the night.  
  
Ami fell into a deep state as if nothing ever happened and all the memories of Fire and Icey slowly faded away into a deep corner of her mind. She remembered nothing of Beryl or even Fire coming into her room. She slept as if nothing even happened.  
  
**  
  
Ami woke up in the middle of the night. She felt very dizzy and in the dark she found herself in the guest room, where sleeping deeply on the bed was Rei. She didn't know if this was a sin or what but she couldn't resist. He was peacefully in a deep state of sleep. She walked over beside his bed and crawled in beside him. She snuggled up against him and fell asleep.  
  
**  
  
The sun was just rising when Rei began to stir awake. When he began to stretch, he felt a warm body beside his own and jerked to sit up. He then saw it was Ami. "Kami-sama..." he growled lowly, frustrated that Ami would even -think- of sleeping beside him. Since she was still asleep, he decided not to wake her and to talk to her about it later on. He silently slid off the bed  
and dressed in his temple robes, then walked outside, opening the door to be shocked by the presence of Grandma Hino staring up at him.  
  
"Obaa-," he shouted.  
  
Grandma Hino put a finger to his mouth to hush him, pointing to the sleeping Ami. Rei cocked a brow. "You knew?" he whispered, closing the door behind him and walking with his Grandma to the temple grounds.  
  
"Course I knew," Grandma Hino replied, "She's had feelings for you since the first time she saw you. You, on the other hand, are a different matter..."  
  
"Obaasan... please, don't give me 'you must chose a wife' deal." Rei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ah, my dear Rei, some day you will choose one. But you must be open to the feelings of the women that surround you. Like Ami for one..." Grandma said.  
  
"I want her gone," Rei growled... "I'll find another home for her today. I'm not going to be taken in by her. I do not want her neither do I care about her in any way she feels about me. I'm going to stop her childish crush on me before it gets worse!"  
  
"Rei!" Grandma shouted, jumping up to grab Rei by the collar and pulled him down to her height.   
Rei knelt and looked into his Grandma's eyes, quite serious about his decision. Grandma was searching for some sort of lie within him, but his eyes showed her only truth. She smirked. "Ami can stay under my supervision for as long as she likes. You have no say in who stays and who  
goes. Now, go do your morning chores. I have to run some errans and will be back later in the afternoon." Grandma Hino then let go of Rei's collar and skiddled off.  
  
Rei shook his head and stood up, then walking to the storage shed and taking out a bag of bird seed. He whistled a set of high and low whistles, calling Phoebos and Deimos to his side. The two black crows came and landed before him. He knelt down and took some seed into his palm, extending his hand out to the birds as they hopped up to his hand and started to eat.  
  
Moments later, Ami walked past him, shooting him an icey glare. Rei didn't notice this, as his attention was upon the two black crows that happily ate seed from his hand.  
  
"Kon'nichiwa!" A feminine voice called to him. Rei lifted his head to see a long blonde wearing a red bow walk up to him. "I'm Minako and you are?" She held her hand out towards Rei. "Is that your girlfriend?" She asked, craning her neck towards Ami. A white cat jumped on her shoulder.  
  
Rei shook Minako's hand, then glancing at Ami quickly and looking back to Minako. "No, she is not," he said coldy. "I'm Hino Rei, my Obaasan owns this temple. It's a pleasure to meet you Minako-chan."  
  
Ami looked at Minako. "Sorry to interrupt, but could you give us a   
moment?"  
  
"Sure..." said Minako.   
  
Ami dragged Rei to behind the temple. "Rei, I heard what you said about me. I didn't come in your room for that reason. Something happened to me, I don't know what it was. But that feeling pulled me there."   
  
Ami paused and lowered her head, trying to keep back the tears. "I had a dream," she continued. "You came in my room last night. It might have been what pulled me. I'm sorry. I'm going to confess it right now... I love you..." A single tear caressed down her cheek. "I may not be as   
beautiful as Usagi. I know you don't feel that way about me, but I have immence feelings for you." A slight whimper came from her.  
  
"I'm not gonna make you love me," she added. "I never said you had to. But I love you. I apologize for what I've done. I promise you that I will leave as soon as I make enough money to buy an apartment. We are fighting on the same side now. We might be spending a lot of time with each other." She placed her arms under her chest. She looked at him sadly and just stood there.  
  
Rei growled. Not only was he angry at Ami for sleeping beside him, but now it was being put on that she was making lies about being 'attracted' to him by some strange aura. And telling him that she loved him? Rei was utterly confused...  
  
"Do NOT say you love me..." Rei snapped. "What you feel for me is nothing more than a idiotic teenage crush, Mizuno-san. Confessing it doesn't mean it's true love. How can you feel this 'love' for me, when you just met me? You may know where I live, where I work, and my name. But you do NOT know -WHO- I AM!" He put his hands to Ami's shoulders and pinned her against the wall of the house.  
  
Crouching down to her level, he stared directly into her eyes. "What I feel for Usagi is none of your business. I will tolerate fighting beside you, because I have no choice otherwise. Hell, I wouldn't have minded at all, you know... if only you would've kept your mouth shut! I am NOT ready to hear those words from someone I don't feel the same for! Not only have you ruined  
the one, clean moment I've been looking foreward too, the moment that the woman I loved would say those three, precious words to me... you have also shadowed my soul. I will never be the same again. I will never forget this moment. And I hope you don't either. Know what. You wouldn't have succeeded in making me love you. For all that you are Mizuno-san..." He paused before going on,  
telling her what was in his mind about his first impression of her to now...  
  
He pushed away from her and stepped away. "You will not say a word of what happened to anyone, understand? And you will keep your distance from me too, or so help me..." he growled, then walked back around the house to where Minako was.   
  
Rei saw Minako now talking with Makoto. Then, off in the distance, running up the stairs, he saw the familiar blonde odango's of Usagi. She was running up the stairs, out of breath, and slowed down to a stop when she reached the top. "So.. *huff* many.. *huff* stairs!" she whined. She then looked up to see Makoto. "Makoto-san! Glad you made it..." She smiled. She then saw Rei and  
blushed... seeing him now, she can remember the dance they shared, and how close he was to her...  
  
"Rei, uhm... kon'nichiwa," she greeted him.  
  
"Kon'nichiwa bright eyes," Rei said. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Hai," she replied, blushing even more from Rei calling her 'bright eyes'. She didn't mind at all...   
  
She then noticed Minako and the white cat... "Oh, who are you?" She asked Minako.  
  
Luna pounced down from a tree, scaring Phoebos and Deimos away as she softly walked up to Usagi's side... looking up at the white cat on Minako's shoulder, she smiled. "Artemis-kun!" she greeted him, "How nice to see you again."  
  
Amis heart grew shallow as it was broken into many peices. She pushed back tears never in her life had she been so hurt. She walked over to the rest tears still in her eyes. Artemis noticed Amis tears and wispered to Minako. Minako looked directly at Ami and she felt the   
ache this poor girl had. Whatever this man had said had shattered her. Artmeis looked directly at Rei so did Minako then back to Ami. Then it happened... Ami collapsed on the ground tears flowing. Minako quickly bent down. "What is it?"   
  
Usagi gasped as Ami fell. "Ami-chan? Ami-chan! What's wrong?" Usagi ran over to her and knelt beside her. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
Rei simply stood in place, watching Minako and Usagi as they tended to their friend. Friends, yes, that's what he is to them... but to Ami, a whole different story. His heart did ache to the poor girl. But he had to tell her what he felt towards her, he had to tell the truth, and that Rei knew was right to do. The truth does hurt, and Ami just has to get used to it. It didn't seem  
now that anything she could say would change his mind about her. First impressions are important, and Ami at first made a good impression on him... but after all that's happened... that first impression had faded from his mind.  
  
Rei looked to Minako and Artemis. She seemed to be looking at him before, probably suspected he had done it. She was right to do so. He had something to do with it, but the rest was Ami's fault. She had put herself easily into something that would've just hurt her in the end if she wasn't careful... and she wasn't.  
  
"Let's get this meeting on with," Rei said. "First on the list, Minako, are you here for a reason?"  
  
Even though Ami had told them nothing was wrong, Minako knew otherwise. She looked up at Rei. "You had something to do with this didn't you?" She spat.  
  
Artemis walked over to Luna. "Luna when passed a pet shop on the way here, we got strong vibes. They sell irresitable cute pets. I say we check it out later. Minako and I are well aware of what's happening. We've fought the negaverse many times before and we feel that something   
big is about to happen."  
  
Luna looked at Artemis and nodded, "We should check it out. On the way here, I think I also felt a little something around that area. But, seems like we've got out own problems here to worry about."  
  
Usagi rubbed her hand on Ami's back to try and calm her tears. Then when Minako started to yell at Rei, she looked up between them. "Rei, what's going on?" Usagi asked.  
  
Rei was quiet towards Usagi's question, looking directly at Minako. He would have yelled back at Minako, tell her a lie possible, ask her who she thought she was to be accusing him of making Ami cry... but he couldn't lie. "In a way, it was my fault. But it's none of your business what's going on between Ami and I. None of your business, understand?"  
  
Usagi stood up and looked at Rei. "Rei, what did you do? Please, tell me..."  
  
Rei closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Please don't ask me to tell you... you shouldn't be involved," he then said softly.  
  
"Don't be like that Rei. Ami's one of my friends, and so are you. I'd like to know what's going on then maybe we can settle this and make Ami feel better..." Usagi said, but could see Rei's eyes were still closed. "Rei... look at her, please. Look at how broken she is because of what you've done."  
  
"What I've done?" Rei shouted, snapping his eyes open and looking at Usagi. "I'm not the one who says 'I love you' just by meeting a person. I'm not the one that sleeps beside a total stranger and says that some stupid 'energy' made her do it. If I dare think so, I think I've done -nothing- except be a very welcome host to her. I carried her here when she was wounded and even gave her my room to sleep in until she felt better. Now, can you tell me exactly what I did wrong?"  
  
Usagi, after hearing Rei speak his mind, had nothing to say to Rei... but then, looking down at Ami, she asked, "Is this true?"  
  
Ami closed her eyes. "Rei I told you... something's going on... something pulled me there. Do you think I'd actually dare to do that?" She opened her eyes which were filled with truth. She then looked at Rei. "I'm sorry, don't be like this. Hate me all you want. I'm worth nothing anyway. I have always been. I'm never going to get to go to Harvard or anything like that. My life savings are gone, so is my home."   
  
Minako looked down saying nothing. "You should both be ashamed." She said quietly.  
  
(A/N: For those of you who don't know, which would be most of you. Ami's house was burnt to the ground the day before and her mom told her to stay with friends until she contacted her. It's something I couldn't put in because Rei wasn't there to witness it. ^^)  
  
"Ami," Usagi gasped. "Don't say that. You're worth everything you're meant to be. Don't be put down because of a boy, especially Rei-kun!"  
  
Rei cocked a brow at what Usagi had said...   
  
Usagi continued... "You'll go to 'Harvard', you just have to try! Keep your spirits up! Look on the bright side of things!" She turned her head and shot a glare at Rei. "She appologized for what she's done. With the negaverse around, you should know things can't quite be as they seem..."  
  
Rei's face relaxed. "You're right," he said. "Gomen nesai Ami-chan. I can be such a fool sometimes."   
  
Ami looked up at Rei. "All is forgiven. For what I've done it will take you a long time to forgive. I've made a bad impression. I did not mean to say those three words. Something in the back of my head made me. I feel very weird. Guess I don't get another chance. I wasn't even trying to make you love me. I would never do that." She pushed bits of blue hair back.  
  
Then suddenly, a shock of dark energy went through Rei's mind... something was approaching the temple. He turned his head slowly to see a man (Mamoru) walk up the stairs holding two fluffy creatures, one blue, the other pink. "What the?" he exclaimed.  
  
Usagi looked over to the man. "Chiba-san?" she said, then stood up and ran to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked Mamoru. She looked strangely at the creatures he held... "Those must be the same kind that Naru-chan bought." She looked back at Mamoru, "Why do you have two?"  
  
Artmeis took a look at the pets Mamoru was carrying. "Luna, I'm getting very strong negative   
vibes from those things."  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi contemptuously. "They are my new pets. I was going to give one to you, but have changed my mind. They are too cute for anyone else to have. Especially my little Tsukikage here," he said indicating the pink one. "Chi is just as cute. They are the cutest two ever. I can't believe that I was ever going to give something so cute up. Good day," he said as he walked away.  
  
Usagi looked at the pink animal as Mamoru held it, he calling it 'Tsukikage'. Then when Mamoru walked away, Usagi went to catch up to him, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Chiba-san, I don't want one of those... those... creatures. Sure, they're cute and all, but I don't want one. What I want to know is why you're acting so strangely?"  
  
Rei eyed the creatures and narrowed his eyes. There was certainly something awfully wrong about them... he just couldn't put his finger on it. He watched as Usagi ran up to the man... was this guy someone she was interested in? Certainly, together they struck to him some sort of de ja vu experience, as if it was meant to be.   
  
Although Rei was confused of his feelings, something else came over him. He pulled out a long peics of paper with four kanji-characters written on it... he muttered some words, a flicker of wind gusting around him, as the limp paper suddenly stood up straight and he threw it out to Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru gripped his head in pain as the charm made contact. The two creatures fell to the ground, but stayed next to Mamoru. Their eyes began to glow a dark red. A cry of pain came from Mamoru's lips as the ward attempted to break the spell that was growing in strength.   
  
He closed his eyes and prayed for the pain to stop. Relief finally came when he passed out.  
  
The two creatures seemed to nod to each other before jumping onto Usagi. They immediately began to weave their magic into her. 'You cannot allow harm to come to us. We are everything. Nothing else matters. You must think of us. Our cuteness is all that is important. OBEY!' the two drilled into Usagi.  
  
"Venus star power, Makeup!" Yelled Minako as she appeared in a gold fuku. "Venus love beam shot!" She yelled. The light went straight into the two creatures eyes blinding them. They   
then fell. She ran up to Usagi. "Are you ok?"  
  
Artmeis ran up behind her. "We're not done yet! Finish them off!"  
  
"Mercury star power, Makeup!" Yelled Ami appearing the silverish blue fuku. "Tented ice!" She   
yelled as she spun her tiny ice-staff. A calm mist covered the creatures freezing them, crushing them down with the ice and destroying them.   
  
She then looked at Rei and then noticed the charm on her arm. "Friendship..." She thought. She shrugged it off and walked to where he was standing. "I'm sorry..." She wispered. "Think you can ever forgive me?"  
  
With the two creatures now frozen, Usagi fell to her knees... confused on all that just happened. "What was that?" she asked.  
  
"The NegaVerse," Luna replied, "They must have those creatures under their control."  
  
Usagi looked up to the entrance, to see Grandma Hino and another girl standing there... "Luna!" she whispered, "We have a problem."  
  
Luna turned to see the two 'watchers' and knew immediately it would be something hard to handle... she would have turned to Artemis, Minako and Ami to yell them out about not thinking before transforming, but not even she had seen them so she couldn't put the blame on the three.  
  
Rei was out of it, nearly not paying attention to Ami as she asked if he could forgive her. His eyes were set at the entrance of the temple where there stood Grandma Hino and a 15-year old girl, her long violet hair swaying in the warm breeze. She held a long white cane, her eyes a light grey telling him exactly who she was...  
  
"Yume-chan?" He whispered her nickname. He then left Ami's side and walked towards the girl.  
  
Grandma's eyes were wide open after what she had seen... "Rei, what just happened here?" She asked slow and unbelieving.  
  
Rei was too taken by Aislinn's presence there to reply. He was looking straight at her, straight into her eyes, even though he knew she couldn't technically 'see' him. "Yume-chan..." he said softly, reaching a hand to touch her shoulder as to not startle her. He was speachless on what else to say to her. His hand slid down from her shoulder to grasp her hand. "It's... good to see you again, Aislinn."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
To Be Continued...  
Chapter 6 :: "We Meet Again"  
- - - - - - - - - - 


	6. We Meet Again

Silver Dreams  
  
Chapter 6 :: "We Meet Again"  
  
A/N: This one's pretty long. ^_^ Hope you like it!  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"How long has she been lying there like that, Reizo-san?" Hiroshi questioned his superior as he too stepped up to the doorway and observed the girl inside.  
  
Aislinn, now a girl of 15 lay quietly atop her bed, a pillow hugged tightly to her chest. She had been like that for quiet some time. The gentle movements of her back showed that she was still breathing. She was healthy, but something was upsetting her.  
  
Reizo turned his watchful gaze to Hiroshi, "It seems she has been like this ever since she climbed out of bed." The man whispered quietly in response. He stepped away from the door then and out into the hall, shaking his head and rubbing his brow.  
  
"She isn't happy.. I don't know if she can stay here like this much longer... I need to make a phone call." He turned to Hiroshi, nodding his head a moment and then headed off down the halls.  
  
[One Week Later]  
  
"Are you all ready Aislinn-chan?" Reizo questioned his charge, holding both of her hands as he asked the question.  
  
Aislinn smiled softly and nodded her head. The man let go of her hands turning to the other monks and taking two small items from them. One a long length of indigo coloured ribbon, and the other, a folded white walking stick. Coming back to the girl he placed the walking stick in her hand.  
  
"You'll be travelling through the city. Would you like your blindfold?" He asked, knowing that such a collection of bright auras could irritate her.  
  
"Hai..." She answered quietly, taking the walking stick and holding it tightly in her hand. Looking straight ahead, she saw her Sensei step around behind her and then felt the smooth ribbon over her eyes as he tied it around the back of her head.  
  
Aislinn stood quietly as each of the monks: Benjiro, Kazuo, Shen and Hiroshi each stepped forwards to say their farewells. With one last tight hug from Hiroshi and a few whispered words, Aislinn and Reizo stepped from the room and out of the Dojo.  
  
[On Route]  
  
"Aislinn.. We are almost there.. Are you nervous to see him again?" The voice of an elder woman reassured the girl with a soft touch to the arm.  
  
The girl smiled to herself and lightly brushed a hand through her long, dark purple hair. "I don't know, Hino Obaasan. It's been such a long time... I feel... Restless." She leaned back in her seat and listened to her surroundings. Things had quieted some as they had moved away from some of the more busy areas. The blackness could be enjoyable as opposed to such a mixture of bright colours, but they had moved away from the most populated areas and Aislinn felt she could comfortably remove her blindfold.  
  
Reaching back behind her head, the girl undid the knot in the wide piece of ribbon and brought it back down with her hands. She blinked her hazy grey eyes a few times, then turned towards the direction Hino Obaasan was. A bright aura filled the space where the old woman sat. All else was dark.  
  
"How much longer?" Aislinn questioned the woman.  
  
She got a laugh as a reply, "You really are restless... but you do not have to wait much longer." There was a small jolt as the taxi the two women were in started to slow. The vehicle slowly decelerated until it came to a complete stop. Aislinn sat quietly, listening as the driver turned off the car and climbed out. Another few clicks and the door beside the elder woman opened and she was being helped out. The girl gripped a long stick she had placed beside her and then started to shuffle over in the backseat so she too could be helped out the door. Once again she blinked her almost unseeing eyes and straightened out her sky blue kimono while the car door was shut behind her.  
  
"Come Aislinn, the steps are just ahead. This kind man will take care of your luggage." The elder woman waved the Taxi driver up the steps. He had just pulled two suitcases from the trunk.  
  
"The steps..." The girl let out a quiet groan remembering those long steps. They had been easy to navigate when last she was here, but it would be much more difficult this time around.  
  
Hino Obaasan gripped the girls elbow and started slowly towards the steps, taking them one at a time as Aislinn used her walking stick to indicate how high and how deep each step was. They had started at a slow pace, but it sped up a little as Aislinn got into the rhythm of steps. The older woman quickly told her about any steps that were deeper or higher and they eventually made it to the top without any major problems.  
  
"That's all of them right?" Aislinn questioned with a forced laugh, Grandma Hino had stopped.  
  
"Yes that's all." She was informed. The girl sighed in relief... then paused raised her head. Off in front of her she could see several colourful auras. She thought she could make out two females, one shining with an orange glow and another with a light blue. She would have spent more time contemplating the meaning of these colourful auras when a bright, familiar red came into view. The girl gripped her walking stick tightly and watched the glowing red aura.  
  
Aislinn's gaze was still directed in front of her. The blue and orange girl had both run off after she had heard two voices yell out some sort of phrase. She quickly took a glance around the area... There was another aura, grey... almost silver in colour. It was another male (Kibo). Not knowing exactly what to make of this male she turned back to look in the previous direction. With the two girls gone she could see his aura better, "Rei-kun." The blue girl came into her vision again standing beside the male. He was coming closer though.  
  
"Yume-chan" She felt a soft touch on her shoulder. The girl smiled hearing him call her that again. He ran his hand down her arm and then held onto her hand, "It's... good to see you again, Aislinn."  
  
Aislinn leaned her walking stick against her shoulder and then slowly reached up towards the figure before her. Her hand met his chest. "You've grown so much" She laughed. Gently she moved her hand to his shoulder, then to his neck, until she could let herself feel the features of his face. As she ran her fingers across his brow she felt a small bump. It was quite small, but she remembered when he had received it, falling into one of the small tables while they were playing. Finally, she ran her hand through his short hair and then rested her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It is good to be in your presence once again," She said quietly, squeezing his hand.  
  
Feeling the gentle squeeze of Aislinn's hand on his own, Rei smiled and laughed softly. "Obaasan," he said, then direction his gaze to his Grandma, who was still staring at where the fight was.  
  
*Shimatta,* Rei thought. *She's a witness to it. How are we going to explain it?*  
  
"Obaasan, you're best to go into the house with the others." Rei said.. "Excuse me for a second, Yume-chan." Rei said, then slipping his hand out from hers and walking over to the others. He looked over to Usagi and Luna, giving Luna that gaze just said 'we need to talk'.  
  
Aislinn listened to Rei's soft laugh and closed her eyes, lowering her head for a moment. He had started talking to his Grandma and Aislinn let her stronger sense of hearing inform her of his movements. She thought he sounded uneasy.  
  
Luna nodded, then turned to Usagi, "Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto, into the temple now, time for us to get into some Silver business." She turned to Rei. "And what about our watchers there?"  
  
Rei smiled, "The girl in technically blind. Her name is Aislinn and she's an old friend of mine. She poses no threat. My Grandma on the other hand, we'll have to tell her. If I leave you all to speak with her, I'll keep Aislinn company."  
  
Luna nodded, then ran into the Temple home.  
  
Usagi crawled over to Mamoru's side, she touched his cheek softly... "Chiba- san... What about him?"  
  
Rei looked to Usagi and Mamoru, then looked at Makoto. "Can you handle him?" Rei asked. Makoto nodded. Rei nodded back then turned to Minako and Ami, he didn't say a word to them, not just yet. He then turned and went back to Aislinn and Grandma.  
  
"Hino Obaasan... was my luggage brought up alright?" Aislinn asked Grandma quietly.  
  
"Yes, the bags are both here.. Rei will take care of them for you." The older woman answered.  
  
The girl still had her eyes closed, but she heard approaching footsteps.  
  
"Obaasan, follow the others into the house, they will speak to you," Rei said to Grandma Hino.  
  
Grandma raised a brow. "Did I just see those cats talk?" she asked.  
  
"Trust me, Obaasan. Go with them. I'll take care of Yume-chan," Rei replied, then looked at Aislinn again. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her. He did, though, have a lot of questions to ask his Grandma.. like why she had gone to run errands, just to come back with Aislinn, someone he hasn't seen since he was nine.  
  
Grandma Hino looked up to the two, smiling as Rei seemed to be lost in Aislinn's presence. She knew her bringing Aislinn back to the temple after so many years would spark up something between them... they were good friends, but perhaps now she would no longer have to look for a wife for Rei... maybe the perfect one was right under her nose all the while. She then skiddadled off to the group and into the temple.  
  
Rei took Aislinn's hands into his own again. "Why are you here?" he asked. "It's such a surprise, after so long..." He paused, not being able to clearly explain the thoughts that ran through his mind.  
  
"Sensei thought it would be good for me to come back here. He was worried..." The girl paused and opened her eyes again. It was the same red aura... but there seemed to be something different there.. something there that wasn't supposed to be. Aislinn shook her head and looked away for a moment. "I didn't think I could stay in that place any longer." She finished.  
  
Rei nodded. "I understand. So, you're going to be staying?" Rei asked, then noticed the two suitcases on the ground behind her. "Guess so, you're already packed. How about we get you comfortable? I'm sure I know which guest room Obaasan made up for you, she's been cleaning it up for days and now I know why."  
  
Aislinn smiled, giggling a bit, "That sounds good to me.. I'll let you lead." She winked and then smiled again.  
  
Rei then picked up the suitcases with one arm, holding one under his arm and the other he held by the handle. He then let Aislinn slip her arm into his free one and he led the way. "What have you been up to these past years, Yume-chan?" Rei asked her while they walked.  
  
"Learning things from Sensei, helping take care of the shrine, meeting other priests and priestesses, answering many questions... Being stuck in the temple. You know I didn't get out very often." She explained, following Rei's lead. She had folded up her walking stick and held it my her side.  
  
"They were always very protective of you. Even as a child they would watch you. I, on the other hand, would always sneak you to the outside so we could play," Rei said, then laughed, remembering those days. "Sometimes they wouldn't even notice you were gone. At times, you'd sleep at the temple with me. We always thought we'd won against them. But it was always Obaasan that warned them off, told them you needed to be a child as long as you could, and that it was for the best. She was right..."  
  
Aislinn bowed her head, listening to Rei's words and smiled with their childhood memmories. "I've missed those days... I haven't had anyone to play with a talk to as I used too... The victories we had shared over them." She too started to laugh.  
  
They laughed together. Then, when they reached the guest room that Grandma Hino had been setting up. He had to release himself from Aislinn to slide open the authentic japanese door for her. He then walked in, flicked on the light, and placed the suitcases down beside the bed. Rei turned to look at Aislinn. "Well, this is it," he said, "Do you want to sit and talk or go somewhere else. It's completely up to you, Yume-chan."  
  
"Hmmmm.." She paused for a moment to think, "Where else can we go?"  
  
"How about the arcade? Or maybe even the mall? I'll treat you to a milkshake, for old time sakes," Rei said, then looked down to what he was wearing and what Aislinn was wearing. "Although, I think I should get out of these robes. Can't go in public wearing my temple robes all the time." He laughed softly. "What do you say?"  
  
"Mmmm, Milkshakes." A grin spread across Aislinn's face, "I'd love a milkshake." She thought for a moment, *I don't know if I should wear my blindfold or not though..*  
  
Rei smiled. "Just give me a moment to change and I'll be right back," he said, then leaving the room and going to his own, where he undressed from his robes and dressed in black pants and a large red muscle shirt. The key that was his transformation item still hung around his neck on its gold chain, he knew it would be best to keep it on, just in case they met up with any trouble during their travels. He then rushed to put on his socks and sneakers, patting on a little cologne and brushing his hair back, before leaving his room and going back to see Aislinn. He leaned against the door, relaxing to a calm and cool state as he smiled at her. "Ready to go, my lady?"  
  
Aislinn waited quietly, running her hands along the walls and furniture so she could try and make a mental picture of the layout of the room. Most things seemed to be set up against the wall. Not too much in the centre. She had just found a dresser, or wardrobe of sorts where she could put her clothes when she heard and smelt Rei by the doorway. "If you, good Sir, are ready to take me, Then I am ready" She answered turning towards the doorway and giving a small curtsey.  
  
Rei walked up to Aislinn and took her hand, placing her arm around his elbow as he lead her out of the room. "So, where did you want to go first?" he asked.  
  
Aislinn took his arm. "How about the milkshake.. I am a little hungry." She told him.  
  
"Then, a milkshake it is, possibly topped with a pizza and desert! Strawberry still is your favorite, isn't it?" Rei asked.  
  
"Pizza, Dessert and a Milkshake. Oh I've missed this stuff. and Of course it's still strawberry" The girl giggled.  
  
Rei smiled and looked down at Aislinn as they walked along. "What else have you missed?" he asked.  
  
Aislinn raised an eyebrow giving her a moment to think about all the things. "I've missed junk food, new music, hot springs, conversations, games, swings, people my age.. Hino Obaasan, Rei-kun.. I didn't get much.. or any of these things.." She dawned a more thoughtful expression.  
  
"I've missed you too, Aislinn," Rei said, reaching his other hand over to gently rub upon Aislinn's that was around his arm.  
  
When they reached the arcade diner, the automatic doors opened to their presence and Rei led Aislin to a seat in a booth just beyond the large diner window, so that passing people wouldn't bother her with their 'aura's. Rei let Aislinn sit first before taking a seat across from her. As if on cue, a waitress came up, chewing bubble gum, and asked them what they wanted.  
  
Aislinn heard the waitress come up to them, asking what it was they'd like to have. "I'd like a strawberry milkshake." She quietly ordered and watched infront of her. The girl wasn't sure what Rei was going to order so she waited, brushing her fingers through her hair.  
  
"I'll have chocolate, and add to that a medium pepperoni and two slices of your banana cream pie," Rei ordered the rest. The waitress then nodded and went off to start their order. Rei looked around and noticed the aqua- haired beauty along with the blonde guy and the Usagi look-alike... *What are they doing here?* He wondered.  
  
Aislinn was about to comment on Rei's food choices when she looked up and saw more of those colourful auras. They were like the ones at the temple.. but they weren't the same people. Four girls: Purple, Aqua, Gold and a very bright pink. "Rei-kun..?... Do you know those girls over there..?" She questioned, eyes fixed on the colourfull energies.  
  
"In a way," Rei replied, fixating his eyes on the Usagi look-alike. "But let's just ignore them. I'm sure they're just here to eat too."  
  
Aislinn cocked her head to the side, a little confused with his answer. "Alright.. So what have you been up to lately, Rei?"  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Aislinn and Rei were enjoying their food and milkshakes, talking and laughing amongst eachother when the twins came in and went to the counter. Rei took no notice of them and put his attention completely to Aislinn... then, a flash of light occurred...  
  
With a flash of light the two had changed back into youma and got on both sides of Unazuki. "Yes, you can give us your energy!" A woman said, releasing a beam of ice to trap the girl.  
  
A waitress (Unazuki) behind the counter screamed as the ice hit her.  
  
The blonde haired girl and the aqua haired girl ran out of the shop with others following, running away from the action as the diner was abandoned, leaving only Unazuki there being the innocent in distress and her brother Motoki in the back.  
  
Rei knew he -had- to get Aislinn out of there and transform to fight the monsters. So he took her by the hand, saying, "Aislinn, don't be scared." As he led her out of the diner and to a back alley where she would be safe.  
  
"Rei-kun..?" Aislinn didn't know what was going on. She felt a little choked up for a moment as her gaze focussed on two dark energies. Rei had grabbed her hand though and she was being pulled out of there.  
  
"Rei.. What are you going to do?" She questioned feeling that he wasn't going to be staying out there with her.  
  
"I - uhm.. I'm going to help to get the others out of there. Stay here, I'll be right back. Promise," he said, kissing her lips softly...  
  
He then pulled back, amazed at what he did. He didn't know why he did it, but he stepped back. "I... I'll be right back, Yume-chan. Don't move."  
  
He then ran from the alley, behind a set of bushes where he stopped and looked back at Aislinn in the alley. He shook the idea off of thinking only about the feel of her lips against his, touching the key upon his neck and raising his hand. "Mars Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
Aislinn wasn't expecting what had just happened. Rei was just there, and he ran off to help the others. She brought a hand up to her lips, gently brushing a finger across them and staring blindly ahead of her.  
  
By the time Rei had transformed, Uranus and Neptune were already at the scene.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus yelled, releasing a golden orb of power.  
  
It smashed into Hyouga, ending the ice flow. Kaen turned and looked. "Who are you?!" she screeched out.  
  
"Guarded by Uranus, the planet of the skies. I am the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus."  
  
"Guarded by Neptune, the planet of the deep sea. I am the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune."  
  
"Two soldiers, invited by the new age, have arrived!"  
  
While they introduced themselves, Mars ran to the back door and pryed it open to have back access to the diner. Slipping in, he saw Motoki watching his sister being held by the two youma. "Hey, you!" Mars said to him.  
  
Motoki turned his head to look at Mars. "Who are you?"  
  
"Someone who's going to help to save that girl in there, but you can't be here!" Mars replied, stepping to Motoki and pulling him to the back door.  
  
"But that's my sister!" Motoki rebuttled.  
  
-- happening out front --  
  
Haruka's eyes narrowed to slits. "Let the girl go," she demanded.  
  
"Not on your life. Her energy will serve Metallia well. We will not let her go!" Hyouga said as she stood back up.  
  
"Guarded by Saturn, the planet of silence. I am the soldier of death, Sailor Saturn!" Another voice introduced herself...  
  
-- happening in the back --  
  
"Don't worry, we'll make sure she's not harmed, but having you here isn't going to help! Now leave!" Mars then pushed Motoki out and slammed the door shut to lock Motoki out. Then running to the scene, Silver Mars appeared in the door of the back room, staring at the Gemini twins. "Hey, the lady said 'Let the girl go!'" he shouted.  
  
"Now who are you?" Hyouga asked, simply annoyed by all the interruptions.  
  
"I am Silver Mars, and that's all you have to know," Mars said, then narrowing his deep red eyes, as he crossed the silver arm bands in front of him, powering his first attack. "Now, like the lady said before... Let the girl go, or you will feel the burn of the Fire of Mars!"  
  
From behind Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, Sailor Moon made her entrance. "I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you! How dare you interfere with couple in love! Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" She yelled as the beam of light shot at the twins.  
  
Haruka sweatdropped at hearing Eternal Sailor Moon's cry. "Umm, Sailor Moon, that's his sister, not his lover," she whispered to Sailor Moon.  
  
Hyouga screamed as the purifying light washed over her. It felt like fire was running through her veins. As the brightest part of the light hit her, she exploded into dust.  
  
Kaen looked at Eternal Sailor Moon. "ONORE!" she shouted, pointing at Sailor Moon. "You killed my sister! You are dead!"  
  
She leapt into the air and before any of the senshi could hit her with an attack she landed on Sailor Moon, pushing her to the ground. She began to pound furiously at Sailor Moon. "I will kill you myself!" she screamed out.  
  
Fire surrounded her fists as they crashed down. Haruka looked at the others. "We've got to do something! My attacks are too large to pinpoint just the youma," she shouted.  
  
"Mine too. Shimatta, of all the times we need the Inners it had to be now, when they can't get here!" Michiru cried out.  
  
"Mine aren't, and I am here," Mars shouted, as he raised his hand and in it a flaming red aura spun into a spear shape. "Mars Flame Spear, Strike!" he chanted, then hurdling the fire spear at Kaen, knocking her off of Sailor Moon.  
  
Mars then ran over to Sailor Moon and took her by the arms. "Come on, let's get out of here..." he said, then pulled her up and dragged her out of the way, towards Neptune and Uranus. "I don't know who you two are, but it's good that you're here."  
  
"Mars!" a familiar voice shouted from behind him. There came running Silver Moon with Silver Jupiter, where Venus and Mercury were not even Moon knew. "Is she alright?" Moon asked, looking at her look-alike. "I think she'll be fine. Right now, it's time for you guys to get in there and fight!"  
  
Moon nodded, then looked to Jupiter. "Let's go!" she said, running into the diner with him.  
  
"Glistening Thunder..." Jupiter chanted, crossing his arms in the 'X' style and charging two lightning balls in his hand. "Smash!" he threw them foreward and watched as they hurdled towards Kaen.  
  
Kaen had started to stand up from the spear that Mars had thrown when the attack from Jupiter came. She flew back into the wall. When she lifted her head up, both her eyes were completely red. She floated up off the ground. She extended her right hand and dust began to rise off the ground and swirl around her.  
  
The dust began to settle onto Kaen, changing her. Her uniform began to melt into a purple shade. Part of her hair changed to blue while others remained red. One of her eyes changed to be blue. "We will not be stopped by you!" she shouted, her voice having a dualty to it now.  
  
"This... doesn't look good," Moon said, taken back by the change. "What do we do? What do we do?" she whined.  
  
A ring of blue flame leapt from her hand and circled around the senshi, trapping all who were there. Haruka walked near the flame. "There's no heat, but there is an intense cold within these flames," she said.  
  
Moon screamed as the flame circled them. Then when Uranus walked up to it, and said it was 'cold', she blinked. "Cold?" Moon asked.  
  
Michiru powered up. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" she shouted, releasing the globe of water. The water smashed into the flames, but froze instantly and fell to the ground, shattering completely. "What could do that to water?" she asked, amazed at the results.  
  
"Ice cold?" Mars said, looking to Neptune. He then crossed the silver arm bands. "Let me give this a shot," he said, then chanting, "Mars Fire..." as his attack was powered up. "Bomber!" he sent a bombardment of fire orbs at the wall of cold flame.  
  
The wall seemed to absorb the attack, that part of the wall turning bright yellow with red tips. A crack was heard as the wall started to break. A second later the wall collapsed completely. Gemini looked at them angrily. "Fine you want to play this the rough way," she said. "TWIN STARS!"  
  
Two blasts emerged from her hands, each looking like a heart crystal. They swirled around each other as they flew towards the senshi.  
  
Silver Moon was awestruck as the attack went at them. Mars' eyes widened and he stepped in front of Moon to protect her, holding her close to him as his body shielded her. One of the stars of Kaen's attack struck him dead-on in the back and he shouted out in pain, so much of it went through him that he fell unconscious into Moon's arms. Moon couldn't take his weight and they both fell to the ground. "Mars... Mars!" Moon cried, but Mars wouldn't wake up...  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[ In the Alley ]  
  
Aislinn stood quietly in the alley, crossing both arms over her chest and trying to find the wall so she wouldn't be standing so lost. She found the solid structure and leaned her back against it, closing her eyes. She heard footsteps close by, nearing her and when she opened her eyes again she saw a bright icey-blue, almost blue silver aura approaching her. It was a male. He was at the temple earlier.  
  
He made his way to Ainslinn, standing next to her his hands in his pockets, "Greetings, you're name is Aislinn, yes? I am Mizukeji Kibo, I am a friend o' Rei's as well...Since Rei is of helping keep things in order, seriously some people just can't keep the peace and have to fight in public..."he said, hoping to lead her away from what was really happening...  
  
Aislinn watched his bright aura for a moment, but after that she remembered that not many could always handle her empty gaze and looked away. "Yes. My name is Aislinn, and you are a friend of Rei's..? It is nice to meet you Mizukeji Kibo.." She paused, closing her eyes and lowering her head.  
  
A few moments later two others had rushed into the alleyway and Aislinn had to open her eyes to find out what it was that was happening. Ami, a girl with a bright blue aura and Minako with bright orange had run in and started giving orders, "Go join the fight i'll protect her!" Was among the phrases uttered at this time. The Orange girl seemed to pull Kibo away leaving the blue girl before her. She felt the other taking her hand and trying to comfort her in some way, "You're going to be ok.I'm here to protect you." Ami took note of the worried expression showing on Aislinn's features, "Rei will be alright.".  
  
This girl made her uncomfortable. Aislinn didn't know who she was and there was something about her that was different. It was dark. With her eyes open and watching the female figure for a moment she saw the blue energy... But there was something dark wrapped around her. She stood uneasily with this unknown girl. Suddenly she heard someone scream out in pain. It was a male voice. "Rei-Kun!" Aislinn cried, gripping her hands into fists and leaning most of her weight against the wall. There was a tugging somewhere within her chest. It was as if there was something that was trying to pull her somewhere... or trying to get out. The girl turned around leaning her forehead up against the wall as she tried to suppress the feeling inside.  
  
Ami looked at her. "Are you ok?" She questioned stepping closer to Aislinn placing a hand on her shoulder. Hearing the screams she quickly decided that she should go as well.  
  
Aislinn found herself alone again. Who were those others that had appeared? Was that Rei that she had heard scream? Where did they drag Mizukeji Kibo off to? and... What was this tugging feeling she felt inside of her? She wasn't prepared for all of this on her first day back at the temple.  
  
There were no others around so she was now blind to her environment, she couldn't use their auras to help her know the placement of any nearby objects. She couldn't go anywhere without her walking stick. The girl placed her hands against the wall, resting them loosely and slowly let herself slide down to a crouching position against the wall. The rough surface lightly scraping her forehead. "Rei-kun.. you promised you'd come back." She quietly whispered into the wall. She had increased the pressure at which she held her hands against the wall, her knuckles starting to turn white.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
[ Back in the Diner ]  
  
"Oh no!" Sailor Moon gasped. She ran up to Silver Moon. "Maybe I can help him. Moon Halatation!" She said. Her hands glowed pink as the light flowed through Mars healing him. "Finish it while its down. I'll help him." She took Mars in her arms and supported his head.  
  
Silver Moon wiped the tears from her face, looking at Sailor Moon. "But we're trapped in here... the fire... what are we supposed to do? I can't attack the monster from in here!"  
  
With Sailor Moon's halation power surging through Mars' body, healing his wounds, the other entity within him felt the power. The flame of Mars surged around him, growing in power and turning black and red as it intensified around him. The Fire tatoos on his upper arms surged with evil energy as his costume changed to that of Fire.  
  
Fire's deep red, fiery eyes shot open and immediately he went upon Sailor Moon, one of his hands around her neck as he stood up and brought Sailor Moon with her. "Thanks for healing me, brat," he hissed.  
  
"Mars!" Silver Moon shouted, but before she could say more, Fire's other hand went to her neck and grabbed her in the same way. His hand grasping her neck, choking the both of them.  
  
"Oh look, I got two Moon brats, how lucky of me," he said with slight humour, then raised them further off the ground. "This will be a sweet victory, Queen Beryl..." he growled, as hot flames circled around his body and both of Sailor Moon and Silver Moon's, burning their skin but not his own.  
  
Silver Moon screamed out in pain as the flames touched her bare skin. Fire closed his eyes, a great sensation running through him as he enjoyed the screams of pain. It was pleasuring him in one sense - he was causing this pain... and he loved it!  
  
Sailor Moon felt her skin burning. She cried out in deep pain. "Haruka!" She screamed. She felt her body go lifeless for a moment.  
  
Silver Moon collapsed to the floor. She had fainted from the surge of pain and heat from her skin, which wasn't burned as badly as she had thought it to be. She just wasn't strong enough to withstand it...  
  
"Venus Love Chain..." A voice yelled, as a flash appeared in a chain before Fire's eyes.  
  
"Glacier Avalanche!" A voice yelled. It was Silver Mercury, sending an attack towards Fire. A moutain of ice fell down on top of Fire making him loose his grip on Sailor Moon and Silver Moon. A blue ring appeared around Mercury's neck. The ring sucked away her energy. The attack caused a defect in her power source causing her to lose immence amounts of energy. She then collapsed.  
  
Soon enough though, the ice which held Fire at bay was melting and had a red glow to it. He was heating up inside - from anger and from evil - and about to break out.  
  
Sailor Moon was still out. The ice made her slide. She landed at Uranus and Neptunes feet lifeless.  
  
Venus looked at Ami amazed. "Oh my god!" She then looked over at Fire as he just broke out. "Venus binding chain of love!" An attack she had never used before erupted. Suddenly a chain of hearts wrapped itself around Fire giving him a shock of energy drainage.  
  
Mercury looked up at Rei weakly his eyes were dark and firey. She closed her eyes again hoping she wouldn't die.  
  
Uranus felt a surge of anger, but used it to channel her sword forth. She grabbed the bound Mars and put the sword to his throat. "Who are you and what have you done with Silver Mars?" she hissed in his ear.  
  
Neptune bent down to Sailor Moon. She felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found one. She looked up to Fire, anger flashing in her eyes. "Be careful Uranus. We don't know what tricks he has up his sleeve," she warned.  
  
Gemini shook off the last of the light from her eyes. "YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING US!" she screamed in rage. "FREEZING HEAT!"  
  
The same fire as before sprung to life, only this time it wasn't in the shape of a ring, it was in the shape of a fireball and headed straight for Silver Venus. Just before the ball hit Venus a rose sliced through the air, dissipating it. Lady Rose jumped down and walked over to Silver Moon. "If you stand together, nothing can take you down. Teamwork is the key to defeating such a horror," she said softly, yet sternly.  
  
Her eyes wandered over to Eternal Sailor Moon and widened for a moment. Something inside her told her to protect both girls. In that moment, she knew that she would have to help both in their time of need. She accepted it with her whole being and drew out her sword. "So let's take out this creature," she hissed.  
  
Fire laughed a soft, evil laugh in response to Uranus. He saw the anger in Neptune's eyes and smirked, "You've got the advantage. Kill me now. You know you have it in you. Can't you just taste it? The cold energy of your blade slitting against my neck, my dying scream and the blood just running down... com'n, you know you want to. Do it... do it now..."  
  
Silver Moon awakened slowly. "No," she said weakly. Although it pained her, she used her arms to pull her up and looked to Uranus holding Fire. "Rei's still in there, and Rei isn't evil..." she paused, wincing in pain but still keeping herself up. "Rei... I know you're in there. Please... can you hear me?" She looked up at Fire with tears welling in her eyes, slowly falling from her face. The tears were not only from the pain she felt, but from concern for Rei.  
  
Fire's eyes widened at the girls tears, his eyes were slowly turning from the fiery red, darkened with the evil of Beryl, to the calm crimson of Rei's... "No!" he shouted, as he had almost lost control. "I will serve Beryl, and only Beryl," he growled, "Gemini! Attack!"  
  
Fire's eyes then shot to Mercury as he was still bound, still held by Uranus... 'Icey,' his voice rang through her head, 'You too serve Beryl, why haven't you taken over the body? It is weakened. Use it to your advantage! Help us! Help Beryl!'  
  
Sailor Saturn glared at Gemini, she then turned just in time to see Silver Mars become something else, "Nantekutou!". She the raised her Silence Glaive some,  
  
"Saturn..." she said, as violet energy began to flow around her, and up to her Glaive.  
  
"Death..."she continued, clasping her Silence Glaive with both hands, and shifting it to her side.  
  
"Ribbon..."she said, as the rest of the energy pulled to the tip of her Glaive making a sort of orb.  
  
"REVOLUTION!"she shouted finally, as she swung her Glaive in a sort of upward arch, send an array of energy after Gemini. She hoped it would do something.  
  
Kibo was gladly not stuck within the ring, it seemed that he was now th only one able to do a lot. He jumped into the air,  
  
"Morning Star Crystal Power..." he shouted, as he ran his hand over the crystal on his bracelet,  
  
"Make-UP!"he finally said, as blue and yellow ribbons began to shoot out from all over him. He quickly transformed, landing on the ground as Morning Star. Morning Star looked around, trying to figure out a way to get them free, she then stepped back seeing Saturn attack, maybe if they destroyed the youma they will be able to do more.  
  
Suddenly her symbol appeared floating toward her right hand, a swirl of blue energy surround it, and it became a glowing sphere, "Star..."she began as she balanced the orb on her three center finger some. She then arched her back, pulling the orb with her,  
  
"Glorious..."she continued as she spun around some, still balancing the orb, she was now standing upright, slowly bending over, as if she were to throw a bowling ball. She then raised the orb up to her head some, standing upright, she then dropped the orb in front of her.  
  
Energy began to swirl around her like a little tornado.  
  
"Rythym!" she shouted, as she pulled both of her hands in an 'X' over her head, then back to her side, and back into an 'X' pulling the energy into her hands, shotting out several rays of blue light out. They slowly combined, making a sort of joined stream, a small bright light at the tip, zipping out, above Saturn's attack.  
  
Uranus pressed the blade a bit into Fire's neck, causing a small trickle of blood to appear. "Don't tempt me. First things first, though. Who are you and what did you do to Mars?" she hissed.  
  
Neptune looked at Silver Moon. "If that is Rei, then we may be doing him a favor," she said before turning back to Gemini. She saw two powers already flying at the youma, and decided to add her own. "DEEP SUMBERGE!" she cried, releasing the aqua colored orb.  
  
Lady Rose nodded and threw a rose to join with the others. 'It may not be much, but the power in that rose will help some,' she thought.  
  
The combined forces of magic smashed into Gemini, making her scream. Her body seemed to freeze in place. Slowly it turned to stone. "Only the light of the moon can shatter this vile creature," Lady Rose said.  
  
Fire could feel the trickle of his own blood drip down his neck. Shimatta, I wouldn't have expected it from this one, Fire thought. "I am Fire, and the one you call 'Mars' is sleeping," is all he said in reply.  
  
Silver Moon could feel a gentle hand on her shoulder, but the tears still ran. "Don't let the forces of darkness blind you. Let the eternal flames of your spirit overcome this evil," Lady Rose said to Fire.  
  
Moon looked up to Uranus and saw that she had actually cut Fire's neck a bit. "Please, don't hurt him!" Moon cried... her tears and screaming were so much, that from her tiara came a silver light upon which touched the ground...  
  
Light from the tears and the silver beam created a tiny, silverish figure that was Queen Serenity. "Don't cry, Silver Moon," her angelic voice dictated.  
  
Silver Moon opened her teary eyes to see the tiny figure. "Who... who are you?" she asked through tears.  
  
"I am Queen Serenity, Ruler of the Moon Kingdom," Serenity replied. "Silver Moon. You mustn't lose hope. Take this wand and use its power to further yourself down the path of destiny. Your heart is strong and your power growing. Use the wand when the time is right... goodbye, Silver Moon."  
  
Just then, between them, the Cosmic Crescent Wand appeared in a sparkle of light. Silver Moon's eyes widened at it, and it floated towards her. She grabbed it. "But?" she tried to ask Serenity something, by that time Serenity was gone.  
  
Holding onto her new wand, Moon's eyes went to the stone-frozen Gemini. She didn't yet know how to use the wand, but she knew she had to get rid of this creature. "Silver Twilight FLASH!" she chanted, as the light from her tiara began to glitter, and sends its rays of silver and pink hearts at the youma... striking its heart and turning its stone body into star dust.  
  
Fire witnessed the destruction of Gemini. His eyes darkened and narrowed... he was in a rough position, still captured, still able to die. He didn't care though. He'd die for the better of Beryl, for the NegaVerse. "You going to use that attack on me as well, Silver brat?" he asked, laughing softly.  
  
"No," Silver Moon replied, looking to Fire. "I want Mars back! I want Rei!"  
  
Fire closed his eyes and laughed heartidly. "You want, you want. You don't think I'm going to give him back just because you say 'you want'? No.." he said, still laughing.  
  
Silver Moon pointed the crescent wand at him. Although she was trembling, she tried to seem serious. "Give him back!" she cried.  
  
"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Fire asked.  
  
"Ye-Ye-... Of course!" Moon replied, then the power flowing through her, the words coming to mouth... "Silver Healing... Escalation!"  
  
From around the cresent part of the wand, a silver and pink power circled, then collecting into a beam and pouring its healing power over Fire. "No!" he screamed, feeling the power run through him. "You have not won! The war is still ours!" were his last words before the dark clothes of Fire washed away, leaving the body in the clothes Rei had worn before. The tatoos on his upper arms seemed to glow black and solidify, then cracking and turning into dust. The tatoos still stayed but the evil that tainted it was gone.  
  
Rei's eyes weakly closed as he tried to stay up and conscious. He didn't know what had happened. All he could feel was someone behind him, holding a sword to his neck, as a pain seared from it. "What's going on here!?" he shouted.  
  
Silver Moon smiled. "Let him go," she whispered. She then let herself relax on the floor, exhausted from the day and the new power she had used.  
  
Venus turned her attention to the blue haired senshi. She propped Amis head up. "Can somebody offer me a hand?" She asked.  
  
All the images of Icey washed into Amis mind. She remembered. Suddenly a bright symbol of the negaverse started to glow on her forehead. She sat up.  
  
Minako jumped back. "Who are you!?" She ran over to Silver Moon. "Were still not done!" Ami transformed into Icey. Her eyes were cold and so was her voice. "I will only serve Queen Beryl." Her voice was cold. She turned her attention to Silver Moon. She gave an evil smile and began to walk over to her. She grabbed her by the collar of her neck. "Cosmic Ice Blast!" She yelled. A blast of ice blasted Silver Moon against the wall.  
  
"No stop this!" Said a weak voice. Sailor Moon began to crawl over toward Icey. Her broach lightly flickered. "Dont do this! You are a senshi! You fight on the side of good not evil!"  
  
"I only fight for the nega verse!" She screamed. Another ball of ice started to form in her hand. "Cosmic Ice Blast!" She yelled. The ball went right for Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened. Then she felt somebody push her out of the way. It was Venus. Venus was struck and broke the glass of the restaurant landing outside. She was bloody and beaten up with peices of glass sticking out of her.  
  
"Good Two senshi down! Only a few more to go!" said Icey. Sailor Moon looked at Icey. Icey aimed two more ice balls at Uranus and Neptune. Sailor Moon took the hit. She hit the wall with full force. The crystal's light began to glow brightly.  
  
"No!" yelled Icey. Suddenly a bright pink light headed for Mecury's locket. She screamed out. Both her locket and herself were purified. Ami fell back in her normal clothes falling down. She fell unconscious, as did Sailor Moon.  
  
Silver Moon detransformed, unconscious from the hit, the power drainage prior,as she lay against the wall. Luna ran up to her and put a paw to her hand. "Usagi, wake up!" she hollered, but knew that a cat couldn't do much to make sure she was okay. "Someone see if Venus is okay, and Ami too! Let's get going guys!"  
  
Rei's eyes widened. "Yume-chan!" He remembered, then struggling to get out of Uranus's grip without causing her to cut him. "Yume-chan! I have to see if she's alright, Yume-chan!" He pushed Uranus's arm off from around him and ran out of her grip. Though the cut that she had given Fire was still on him, he didn't care about it, and instead ran to where he had left Aislinn.  
  
"Aislinn!" he shouted, seeing her against the wall of the alley.  
  
He fell before her, on both knees, as he wrapped her arms around her to embrace her. "I'm sorry..." he said, in near tears. "I came back. I'm so sorry..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - To Be Continued.  
  
Chapter 7 :: "A Melody of Memories"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	7. A Melody of Memories

Silver Dreams  
  
Chapter 7 :: "A Melody of Memories"  
  
A/N: You've gotten this far, don't stop now! ^^ Anticipation is rising!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Aislinn leaned up against the wall, eyes closed and pressing upon the building with her hands. She heard her name being called out, causing her to slightly turn her head and look off to that side. Rei had come back. He fell to his knees as he reached her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he said, in near tears. "I came back. I'm so sorry..."  
  
Aislinn slipped her arms around his back and hugged him tightly, resting her head on one of his muscled shoulders, she hadn't noticed it earlier. Both of them had grown so much since they'd last been together.  
  
"Rei-kun... Can we go back?" She whispered quietly, still leaning into him. She hadn't felt the cut on his neck, but his blood slowly seeped into the collar of her kimono.  
  
Before Rei really got the chance to answer when another had entered the alley.  
  
"It looks like you two could use some help. I normally wouldn't do this, but something about you two looks trustworthy. Come on, I'll give you a ride to your house." The woman's voice suggested.  
  
Aislinn loosened her grip on Rei, he would give the better answer.  
  
Rei looked to Aislinn. "Hai, we can go back," he replied to her first, then turned to look at the woman (Zaiten) as he helped Aislinn to her feet. "You're kind to offer, stranger, and I think we could use the ride. My name is Rei, and this here is Aislinn. We'd appreciate a ride to the temple," Rei said, then looked to Aislinn.  
  
Zaiten smiled at the couple. It looked like the two belonged together. "No problem. That's along my way home anyhow. Just be glad that I happen to be driving through here," she said.  
  
These sudden movements then made him wince, as he then remembered the nic on  
  
his neck that was still bleeding. He put a hand to it and hissed in pain as it stung. Bringing his hand out again, he looked to the blood on his fingers. "How did I get cut?" Rei asked himself. Then he remembered the Senshi with the sword to his neck... was she trying to kill him? Strange...  
  
But he wouldn't worry about it now. Now, to only get Aislinn to the temple safely. He took her hand into his, and with his other he placed a gentle hand under her chin and lifted her head up. "Are you okay, Yume-chan?" he asked.  
  
"I'm alright," Aislinn quietly replied, blinking her eyes a few times before looking to him again. She turned and looked towards the woman. Her aura was different than most she had seen before. In the center of the figure was a glowing orange shape. It was the brightest in the center and it lessened in its vibrancy towards the edges. It was strange.  
  
Rei nodded. "Okay then. Um.. This woman here is going to give us a ride home. Don't worry, I'm with you," he said. Then turning his head to Zaiten he asked, "Can I ask you your name, ma'am?"  
  
"My name is Zaiten. By the way is there anyone else who needs a ride. I happen to drive a minivan because I often have to take my students to somewhere in the city," Zaiten offered. She walked up and took a hold of Aislinn's other arm. She had picked up the clue from watching Rei that the girl was blind. "Here, let me help you to the van."  
  
"I don't know if there was anyone else.. Were there Rei?.. Oh, Thank you" Aislinn said aloud as she felt two arms to her sides helping guide her along to a mini-van that was supposed to be up ahead.  
  
"Actually, there are a few that might need a ride," Rei said. "But I don't want to leave your side to get them."  
  
"Alright, then let's get you two into the van. Afterwards we can look for others," Zaiten said, walking forward.  
  
The trio quickly reached the van and Zaiten opened the side door. "Watch your step now," she warned.  
  
The girl listened to Zaiten's warning and lowered her head. She let go of one of the other's arms so she could pull herself in without too much trouble. When she thought she felt the other side of the vehicle she seated herself on the cushioned seats and started feeling around for the seatbelt.  
  
Zaiten turned to Rei. "Where are the others, and I'll go get them. It looks like you might want to stay here," she said, whispering the last part to him.  
  
When Aislinn was seated, Rei turned to Zaiten. "In the diner. I warn you, some of them are probably hurt badly after what happened," he replied. "I should go with you," he added, then looking to Aislinn.  
  
He wanted to go help the other Senshi, but he didn't want to leave Aislinn. He struggled with this decision.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get them. You stay here," Zaiten said. "I'll be back before you know it." She added a smile as she trotted off.  
  
Rei wanted to stop her, but she was gone before he could say anything. He then shook his head. "Hopefully they're okay," he murmured, then climbed into the van beside Aislinn. "Yume-chan, you okay now?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm ok.. I just think I've had enough of the city for today." She paused placing her hands in her lap for a moment. Letting out a quiet laugh she looked to Rei, "Do you think you could help me find my seatbelt?"  
  
Rei looked around Aislinn for the seatbelt. Then seeing it, he reached over her for it, brushing his hand against her arm. He got so close to her, that he could feel her breathe and smell her quaint perfume. He took the seatbelt and latched it with the other, then  
  
sliding his hand over hers in her lap. "We'll be back at the temple soon, and I'll make sure you can relax in the hot springs without interruption. Like the good ol' days, right?" he said softly.  
  
Aislinn remained silent as Rei had leaned over to help her with the seatbelt. His hands lightly brushed up against her arms and she could tell that he was close to her. She had gripped hands for a moment.  
  
Things were going to be different between the two of them now. She thought quietly until she heard Rei's voice again and felt his hand slide over hers. A smile crossed her face. "The Hot Springs would be great. But relax without interruption... like the old days." She let out a laugh. "It wasn't often we needed to relax without interruption back then."  
  
Rei would have said something more, but then he saw the others coming and watched them as they climbed in.  
  
As soon as everyone was seated and buckled in she started the engine and pulled away. She passed a police officer as she turned a corner. In her rear view mirror she looked at Rei. "You said the Hikawa Jinja, right?" she asked.  
  
"Hai," Rei replied, holding Aislinn's hand firmly as they passed the cop cars. He closed his eyes and prayed they would be protected.  
  
"You're the vigilantes from last night, aren't you?" Zaiten blurted out, unable to control herself any longer.  
  
"I knew it! She can't be trusted," Haruka shouted, bringing out her henshin wand.  
  
"Hold it!" Usagi shouted. "We're no 'vigilantes'. Where did you hear that?"  
  
"I'm not against you, I swear!" Zaiten called out, as she looked in the rear view mirror. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad you are here to protect our city," she said, a few beads of sweat beginning to show.  
  
"I heard it on the news. Some reporter named Umino Kasumi reported it this morning," Zaiten said.  
  
Rei sighed. "Great, just great," he said, then tightening his grip upon Aislinn's hand a little, showing he was frustrated and nervous.  
  
Usagi looked down to the cat on her lap. "What are we going to do?" she whispered to Luna.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Luna whispered back, purring and caressing her head against Usagi to calm her. "Tell her we must get our wounded to the hospital. I don't think the Hino temple will cut it for this situation."  
  
"Hotaru already took care of that!" Haruka said, lowering the wand, but keeping it out just in case. "She can heal others. It's one of her specialties. I can hear the whispers of the wind, and Michiru can hear the call of the sea."  
  
Aislinn didn't know exactly what they were talking about, but she wouldn't ask at a time like this. Rei had squeezed her hand, he was frustrated. She took her other hand and placed it over his, so his hand would be between the two of hers. She didn't know what exactly was wrong but she wanted to help.  
  
Luna looked at Hotaru. "She's so young and weak though. Can she handle it?" Luna whispered.  
  
"I trust you," Usagi then said, looking to Hotaru. "On second thought, straight to the temple please, Zaiten." She corrected her misjudgment.  
  
Zaiten nodded and drove on, casting glances back every now and then. "So if you aren't vigilantes, then what are you?" she asked, trying to alleviate the awkward silence.  
  
"That's none of your concern. Just be glad that we're here to help," Haruka growled.  
  
"Do you have to be so rude?" Rei growled, directing it to Haruka.  
  
"Unless you want to compromise yourself farther, then you best adopt an attitude like mine. It's none of her business who we are. The more we tell her, the more that Luna will have to erase!" Haruka shot at Rei.  
  
Rei sneered. "Yume-chan," he whispered, "Look at Zaiten, what do you see?"  
  
Zaiten gulped at the feeling of tension in the back of her van. 'Zai-chan, why do you have to be so nice?' she thought to herself.  
  
Aislinn had closed her eyes, bowing her head and not wanting to get into their heated conversation. Rei had turned to her and whispered a question. What did she see when she looked to Zaiten?  
  
"She has a special energy about her. it's like yours, but it's different. Still Bright and clear... but formed differently." She answered quietly, making a slightly confused face. it wasn't very easy to explain.  
  
"Do you see that she's trustworthy?" Rei asked.  
  
The girl nodded her head in reply.  
  
Rei smiled, then kissed Aislinn's cheek. "Thank you," he whispered, then turning to Haruka. "It would be best if we could trust some. My Obaasan already knows. I don't see why we should keep it from people who could help us. Zaiten is trustworthy. Yume-chan would know if she wasn't," Rei said.  
  
"What do the words of a blind girl have to do with anything?" Haruka asked, her voice full of disbelief. "She can't actually see us, all she sees is darkness."  
  
"Aislinn has a special gift. She can see aura's, more likely she can see our spirits. She's had it since she was a child," Rei explained. "Yume- chan," he said softly, then squeezing Aislinn's hand again. "I'm sorry to put you through this. But, you must explain it. Even better, look at Haruka and tell her what you see around her."  
  
Aislinn's face flushed with colour at the comment and Rei's response. "Well I can try. But I don't think I can just pick one of them.." She turned around, using the direction the voice had come from and looked to the two figures behind her. She blinked her dull  
  
grey eyes a moment trying to clear her vision.  
  
"Two females... One with an aqua energy... There's a symbol as well. Almost like a triton I think..." She paused squinting her empty eyes and tried to make out the other, "Golden colour... I can't make out the symbol, but you were near us in the diner... The others behind you. I see orange... blue, I think green..." The girl stopped there  
  
and turned to rub her eyes. The colours were so vibrant.  
  
Michiru leaned in next to Haruka. "She saw Neptune's sign in me. Please, give her a chance. If nothing else, then we can henshin as a last resort. Right now, though, this is our only hope," she whispered.  
  
Haruka closed her eyes for a couple seconds. "Fine, but the moment she tries to turn into a youma she's toast!" Haruka said in a huff.  
  
Michiru suppressed a giggle. "You know you look kawaii when you pout," she whispered.  
  
Haruka's face flushed and she quickly put on a stern look, hoping no one saw the momentary lapse. "I don't pout," she whispered back, slightly harsh.  
  
"Okay, pout-face," Michiru said, this time unable to stop the giggle.  
  
Rei took Aislinn's hands from her eyes, and touched her cheek softly with his hand. "It's okay, you don't have to look any longer," he whispered to her softly. He then turned to look Haruka and Michiru. "What are you talking about them turning into 'youma'? Do  
  
you know something we don't? If so, tell us!" Rei demanded.  
  
Usagi pouted. "Please, everyone stop fighting!" she cried. "Are we there yet? I want to get out!"  
  
"No, I don't. I'm just warning you, if she turns out to be a youma in disguise, I'll kill her myself," Haruka replied.  
  
"We'll be there in about five minutes. Don't worry, I'm not this 'youma' you speak about. In fact I have Tsukino-san, Kino-san, and Mizuno-san in my class," Zaiten said, trying to put Usagi at ease.  
  
Usagi clenched her fingers into fists, trying to keep from crying. She nodded. "Hai, she is not a youma, she has been my teacher for many years now, and she's a good teacher," Usagi explained.  
  
The rest of the drive was silent, all four minutes left. They arrived to see police cars everywhere. Officers were standing behind their doors, with their weapons drawn. "GET OUT OF THE CAR AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" one officer shouted.  
  
Usagi gasped. "No... what? Why?" She whined.  
  
Rei scowled, holding securely onto Aislinn's hand, as if to tell her he wouldn't let her go. "Why can't the police ever just butt out?" he growled.  
  
What were the police doing here?! Aislinn's breathing had quickened with the surprise. "Rei-kun" She whispered, squeezing his hand tightly.  
  
[ Mamoru's Apartment ]  
  
Mamoru looked up at the television. A news reporter had just come on with a breaking story. "We've just received word that a local business was nearly destroyed earlier today. The business, Lord's Game Ring, was struck by what witnesses said were monsters and young men and women. Unfortunately the security tape was melted, so no identities are known," the reporter said.  
  
"It is this reporters belief, though, that these young men and women were the same people who destroyed the nightclub in downtown Tokyo last night. Police have urged anyone who has information on who these vigilantes are to please come forth and tell them. You may call the police anonymous hotline if you wish. The number is being  
  
displayed at the bottom of your screen. This is Umino Kasumi signing off," she finished.  
  
Mamoru looked back at his books just before a headache came over him. He put his hands on his head as he fell to the floor. "Kami-sama," he muttered, curling up.  
  
The world around him began to blur. He slowly began to crawl towards the bathroom, hoping that some migraine medicine would help him. After a few minute struggle, the pain seeming to increase with each second, he reached the bathroom. He was reaching up to the cabinet when his body gave out and everything went black.  
  
Lady Rose made her way across the rooftops, heading towards where her instincts told her. Something was pulling at her, someone who was in distress was needing help at that moment. She ran as fast as she could, yet felt that would not be fast enough. She pushed her body to go faster. She arrived at the temple, but hung back, knowing that  
  
when she was truly needed she would know.  
  
[ Negaverse ]  
  
Nephrite scowled at losing Gemini. That had been one of his favorite youma. 'No matter,' he thought. 'If a youma won't take care of them, I'll have to take over the human protectors.'  
  
He disappeared and reappeared in the police station. He focused on one of the officers and a black form seemed to leave his body and enter the officer's. The officer looked up with red eyes. He looked down at the folder he had in his hands. It contained directions to ask around one of the local temples. It seemed that the vigilantes had been seen around there.  
  
He smiled darkly as both himself and his partner left the station. As soon as the two were in their car and away from the station he made a move. He placed his hands on the other man's head and concentrated for a second. The black form from before rose between the two of them, then split in two. One half going into each officer. They pulled up to the temple just a moment before a minivan did.  
  
[ Back at the Van ]  
  
Without waiting for a response or anything the other cop stepped up to the side of the van and with much force pulled the door open revealing the occupants. Roughly he grabbed the nearest girl (Usagi (alternate)) and began trying to pull her from the vehicle.  
  
Usagi screamed as the hand grabbed her and tried to pull her from the vehicle. "What's going on here?" she screamed, "No, please don't!" He succeeded in grabbing her, and she could feel the cold barrel of the gun press against her. She started to whimper but kept from crying, as she was too scared to do anything.  
  
The rough cop succeeded in pulling the girl from the car bringing her out pushing her down against the hood of their cruiser.  
  
"Rei. Those men, they aren't right.." Aislinn whispered hesitantly, both hands clinging tightly to Rei's.  
  
"What do you see?" Rei asked, his eyes narrowing and focusing at the officers. He did feel something wrong about them, if only his suspicions could be confirmed.  
  
"It's black... dark... I don't think it's supposed to be though." The girl answered.  
  
Rei looked to the others. "NegaVerse?" he asked.  
  
Luna nodded. "Take it easy with them, they're still officers too. Try not to hurt them. Silver Moon will be able to heal the evil from out of them. But you must help her!"  
  
The first officer with his gun drawn shouted at them to get out of the van once again, a twisted smirk crossing his features as he started to near the others while his partner pulled the girls arms behind her back slapping one side of the handcuffs over her wrist.  
  
Minako awoke to all the commotion. She then gained consciousness to see them holding Usagi outside. "Venus star power makeup!" She yelled. She stepped out of the van. "Venus binding chain of love!" The chain wrapped around the officer holding Usagi (alternate). "I don't know who you are, but you let her go now!"  
  
Usagi (original) opened her eyes and looked up at Haruka. "What's going on?"  
  
"Now! This should slow you down!" Yelled Minako. "Venus love beam shot!" The light flashed in the officer's eyes blinding them for a limited of time. They fell to the ground holding their eyes. Minako went over and grabbed Usagi undoing her handcuffs. "Now  
  
transform!"  
  
Usagi (alternate) spun around to see the two officers down. Luna jumped onto the roof of the van and shouted, "Now, transform!"  
  
Usagi nodded, raising her hand. "Moon Prism Power, Make up!" Then transforming into Silver Moon - her fuku much like first season Sailor Moon's, except in pinks and silver's - the Crescent Wand immediately appeared in her hand and she held it in front of her face.  
  
"Silver healing..." she said, creating a circle around her with the wand. "Escalation!" The circle turned into a crescent moon, and shot out towards the officers, trailing around them a silver dust that made their bodies glow.  
  
The cops cried out as the healing waves of light destroyed the shadow that was in them. As soon as it was gone the officers fell to their knees and began to look around, confused. "This is too much, I need a break," one officer said, climbing into the car.  
  
The other officer followed suit and they swiftly drove away from the temple. Haruka looked down at Usagi (alternate) and smiled. "Nothing that they couldn't handle. It looks like the fight is over, so let's get out and relax. It's been a long day," she said.  
  
Lady Rose smiled and took off. She had gotten a few blocks away when the pain arose in her stomach. She clutched it and held tight as the world began to spin. After a few seconds everything went black.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Zaiten looked around at the Senshi. "Alright, now just who are you guys?" she demanded. "I've seen two of you do some sort of light show then look totally different afterwards. We've got this girl with the weird healing powers. Then we've got the blind girl who sees auras. Then there are the rest of you. Just what is going on around here?" she asked nearly breaking down in tears of frustration.  
  
Silver Moon detransformed, knowing the secret was out. "Calm down, uhm, we can explain, can't we?" Usagi replied, then looking to the others.  
  
Luna sighed. "Let's get her into the temple, and then we can explain all this. We'll figure out whether or not I have to do what I might have to do," she said, then jumped onto Usagi's shoulder.  
  
Rei helped Aislinn out of the car. "Everything's alright now Yume-chan, it's over," he explained. For now, he then thought to himself.  
  
Grandma Hino ran down to them. "My oh my oh my, you were all such busy little ones aren't you?" she said, then looked to Zaiten she took her hand. "I believe you my dear lady will have to follow me. Much explaining, yes... you too have a special aura. You are all welcome to enjoy our Hot Springs. Come now! Time to relax!" She waved them all into the temple.  
  
Aislinn used Rei's steady hand to help herself out of the vehicle and onto the solid street. "Everything's alright now Yume-chan, it's over," He told her.  
  
"Really?!" She gave him a bright smile with a slightly furrowed brow as she asked the question.  
  
Rei smiled, then held Aislinn close to him. "Look around, no more evil aura's, and you'll be able to relax in the Hot Springs momentarily," Rei said in a soft tone. He hated to know what else Aislinn would have to sit through. Soon enough, he knew, Aislinn might get hurt. He couldn't bear to see that happen.  
  
The girl's expression softened, Rei had held her close... She liked this. He reassured her that it was all right, she'd be able to relax in the Hot Springs. "I wonder if that rope that we tied to the tree is still there" She laughed then paused for a moment and thought about where they were.  
  
Her expression turned to a sour pout and she couldn't keep herself from letting out a low groan, "we haven't taken the stairs yet... I don't like the stairs... eeh"  
  
"I'll carry you then," Rei said with a slight snicker. Before Aislinn could reply, Rei picked her up and held her 'princess' style.  
  
A little surprised sound escaped Aislinn's lips as Rei suddenly picked her up. Her eyes were wide and she quickly gripped onto Rei's shoulder before he bothered to start moving.  
  
"Okay, let's move this thing along. We have some relaxing to do, and the hot springs are waiting for us," he shouted out to the others, then started to climb the steps to the temple. "It is still there," Rei whispered to Aislinn, referring to the rope they had tied to the branch of a tree over one of the hot springs hidden in the grounds.  
  
"Oh is it?" Aislinn giggled, "Guess we'll have to check and see if it's still in good condition then." She gave him a sly grin and then let out another laugh.  
  
"That we will," Rei replied, letting out a short laugh. He then reached the last stair and set her down. "My lady, we have reached the top!"  
  
Just then, they felt a wind rush past them and a streak of yellow. Usagi had run up the stairs in no time flat. "Hot Springs!" she was laughing, "Kakkoi!"  
  
"Why thank you kind Sir." She bowed her head to him and then turned to look to the stairs. She was surprised to see one of the girls with a light pink aura zooming up the stairs. There was even a slight breeze felt as she had rushed by.  
  
Aislinn raised an eyebrow and watched the pink aura. There was such purity around this one. "Excited about the Hot Springs?" She questioned, smiling as she cocked her head to the side. She made sure not to keep her gaze on the girl steady.  
  
"Hai, Aislinn-san," Usagi replied. "I've never been in them before, are they nice?"  
  
"I would say so. I love the Hot Springs. Warm and relaxing, and good for sitting around with friends." She answered, "They're always nice after a long day." Aislinn currently had a lot on her mind, all the happenings of this day had been strange, possibly even stressfull, sitting back to soak might help her to clear those thoughts.  
  
"Oh, yes.. now that the time seems to be right, might I know your name?" She'd just remembered that little problem.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Tsukino Usagi" She answered extending a hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Usagi-san." Aislinn bowed in greeting and then let Usagi shake her hand.  
  
Usagi smiled, knowing Aislinn couldn't technically 'see' her. "Pleasure to meet you, Aislinn-san," Usagi giggled. She then looked down the steps. "Oh, the others are coming! The hot springs are so close yet so far away. I can't wait!" She squealed.  
  
"Calm down bright eyes, we'll get to them soon," Rei said, then laughing at Usagi's excited squeels.  
  
Aislinn glanced back to Rei as he spoke, donning a calm smile. He had called Usagi-san 'bright eyes'. She looked away quickly pushing away the thought that had entered her head. "So we'll wait for the others to reach the top and then go?" She asked quietly.  
  
Rei wrapped his arms around Aislinn from the back, holding her closer to his body. "We don't have to wait. But then I'd have to leave you with Usagi to take into the women's area," he replied, bringing his head upon her shoulder. "And do I want to let you go?" he asked in a teasing tone, then tickling her side. "Huh, do I?" he teased more, continuing to tickle her.  
  
Aislinn tried to hold that calm smile as she was held close to him, but her cheeks felt warm and she knew she must have been blushing. She felt him rest his head on her shoulder and listened to his question suddenly feeling him tickle her sides. She couldn't help but laugh with a widened grin as he kept tickling her. She was left laughing and squirming and she was sure Rei was enjoying teasing her.  
  
Rei could see and feel her squirming, hearing her laughs ring on once again. He then stopped and laughed softly. The others had already made their way there and seemed to be glancing at the commotion. "Com'n, I'll lead you girls to the women's area. Obaasan will take you from there," Rei said, then took Aislinn's hand gently  
  
into his and led her foreword.  
  
Aislinn had to take this moment for a breather once Rei had stopped tickling her. He laughed softly, directing the girls where they were to go. He gently took her hand and started to lead her forward. "It seems I'm going to have some more names to learn." She said quietly seeing all the colourfull energies around them.  
  
Grandma Hino led everyone to two huts some distance behind the temple home. Behind a large fence were two hot springs separated by another fence. "Okay, left hut is for girls, right for boys," Grandma Hino said. "I'll go get everyone towels," Grandma Hino added, then ran off.  
  
Usagi took Aislinn's hand. She looked to Rei. "Rei-san, I can help her," Usagi offered.  
  
"Thank you Usagi-san." Aislinn said to the other girl who had offered to take her to the Hot Springs. Her grip on Rei's hand loosened until hers fell back to her side.  
  
Rei nodded, then slowly letting go of Aislinn's hand. "Yume-chan, I'll talk to you in a while then, okay?" he said to Aislinn, wanting to make sure she was okay with going with Usagi before leaving her side.  
  
"Hai, it's ok... but Rei-kun, I need my hair sticks." The girl sweat dropped, twirling a small length of hair around her finger.  
  
"I can get them for you, where do you keep them?" Rei asked.  
  
"In the hard shelled bag. They're wrapped in a piece of cloth, it should be about this long" Aislinn used her hands to indicate the length, "There should be two long ivory hair sticks wrapped in the silk cloth."  
  
"Got it," Rei said, then kissing Aislinn softly on the cheek. "I'll get them," he added, then looked to Usagi. "I'll bring the rest of the girls uhm... hair things, also, from Obaasan's stash. I'm sure she has things," he laughed, "I'll be back in a jiff." He then ran off.  
  
She reached up, touching her cheek as the red energy moved further away.  
  
"So How do you know Rei?" Aislinn asked Usagi.  
  
Usagi giggled, then leading Aislinn into the girls hut and onto a bench to wait for the others. "We only met uhm... last night, at a teen club," Usagi replied. "How long have you and Rei been, well, so close?" she asked.  
  
"Rei and I have been friends for a very long time. I don't think I remember how old we both were when we met, it was so long ago. " Aislinn explained, seating herself on the bench beside the other.  
  
Usagi smiled. "That's pretty neat," she replied. "Rei's a great friend. He seems to be very protective of you. Always making sure you're safe before going off anywhere and willing to do anything you want. Do I sense 'love' in the air?" Usagi asked with a teasing giggle.  
  
Aislinn stared at the bright aura with a blank look across her face after hearing the last comment. Her expression probably would have been indecipherable if it wasn't for the bright flush of colour that had filled her cheeks. She turned away, bowing her head and looking towards the ground. "I. I'm not exactly sure" She answered quietly. It all would have made sense though wouldn't it? He seemed to really want to make sure everything was all right for her before he would go anywhere.  
  
Usagi giggled again at Aislinn's blush. "Well, I guess we only have to wait to find out. I'm going to go see if your Rei-kun is coming back, I'll be right back," Usagi said, then standing up and going outside the hut again. She didn't see them yet, but beyond the temple home she saw a familiar figure. "Chiba-san?" she questioned, squinting her eyes. *It is him!* She thought, *What is he doing here?* She looked back into the hut.  
  
* Aislinn should be fine, this shouldn't take long. * Usagi thought, then ran out to Mamoru.  
  
Aislinn sat quietly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She could smell the familiar aroma of the hot springs. Not long now.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Grandma Hino, on her way to getting towels, noticed Kibo climbing the stairs. "Ah, Kibo!" Grandma hollered, then waved him over. "Would you like to join everyone for a soak in the hot springs?"  
  
Kibo smiled to Grandma Hino, "That would be nice Hino-sensei...I do need some time to relax after the day you would imagine we have gone through..."he followed Granda Hino some, "I'll help you to distribute the towels, I'll take the boy's hut." He smiled again.  
  
"Sounds good, though you know I wouldn't mind it," Grandma Hino said then going into the temple home to get the towels. She passed Kibo enough for the boy's hut, and for herself took enough for the girl's hut. "Seems like enough, let's go!"  
  
Rei entered Aislinn's room, then looking for the hair sticks she wanted. "Ah, here they are!" He said, picking up the sticks. "Now to get the other ones." He walked out of Aislinn's room and over to Grandma Hino's. "She should have some in here," he said, entereing Grandma's private washroom. As he entered, he then saw the cut on his neck. "Oh, I forgot about that," he said. "Best to clean it up."  
  
Placing the hair sticks carefully down beside the sink, he washed out his wound and cleaned it with ointment, then putting a bandage over it. "That'll do," he said, then picking up the sticks and finding other hair items - ties, combs, sticks - and walked out of the room.  
  
Exiting the room, Rei caught sight of Grandma and Kibo. "Hey Kibo!" Rei called out, running up to them. "Hey, sorry about yesterday, Kibo-san," he began, then noticed the towels. "Oh, are you going to be joining us?" he asked.  
  
"Of course he is, he is one of you as well Rei-chan," Grandma Hino said. "Come now, before the hot springs freeze over..." She grabbed the hair sticks and items from Rei's hand began to scurry away.  
  
Rei grinned. "Obaasan always thinks she's funny," he said, then began to walk towards the huts again. "So Kibo, you truly are a Senshi aren't you?"  
  
Kibo shook his head, amused at Grandma Hino. He then turned to Rei, still holding onto the towels.  
  
"Well, yes... I have known for some time, but I have always tried to find a way to deny it...you can say I was trying to run away from destiny itself... Until the recent happenings, I have decided to accept it. I also received a personal invite from some powerful entity..." he smirked some, looking to Rei,  
  
"You don't remember the things you've done recently, haven't you? The chaos you almost rung, when a dark alter ego of yours appeared?" He asked, reminding Rei of what he was witnessing, while he wasn't. He made his way to the boy's hut.  
  
"But let's not think about that anymore, now is a time for us to kick back and relax..." He winked at Rei some, placing the towels on a little table neighboring the pool.  
  
Rei seemed to pause when he entered the boy's hut, thinking about what Kibo had said. "Alter ego?" he whispered to himself. Nothing about Fire had he remembered, neither the memories of being brought to the NegaVerse... he shook it out of him, reminding himself now was a time to relax. Questions could come afterwards.  
  
Then grabbing a towel from the bench, he walked into one of the private change rooms and changed out of his clothes, then wrapping the spring towel around his waist and making sure it was velcro'd around him. Walking out of the change room, he walked onto the hot spring grounds and stepped down into the warm water. The water went only to his waist, and some, as he walked over to the bamboo wall that divided the girls and boys side, so that none could peek over or look through. Sitting down on the natural rock bench that was there, he leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. He then closed his eyes and let the warm, soothing water calm his nerves, as his heartbeat relaxed, and the steam of the Hot Springs cleared his mind.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Grandma Hino came into the girls hut with the towels and distributed them. c"Okay girls! Oh, wait, something for your hair," Grandma said, then scurriedcoutside again and grabbed the hair items from Rei, then came back. She gave Aislinn her sticks in the silk cloth and distributed the others. She looked around, "Where did Tsukino-chan go off to?"  
  
Aislinn took the small packet from Grandma Hino, placing it in her lap as she started to separate her hair for a braid. "Thank you Obaasan.. Umm Usagi-san said she would go find Rei-kun. She hasn't come back though." The girl answered, slightly confused expression on her face as she continued to braid her hair. Once she had finished, Aislinn twisted the braid into a kind of bun at the back of her head and then used the hair sticks, pushing them through the bun, so they would hold it in place.  
  
"Obaasan... could you help me with my Kimono?" The girl questioned as she had gotten to her feet and started pulling at the special knot used to tie the obi in the back.  
  
Grandma Hino helped Aislinn with her Kimono and handed her a towel.  
  
"Thank you Obaasan" Aislinn told the elder woman as she fastened the towel over her chest. She took each piece of clothing, folding them neatly and then placing them on the bench along with her socks and sandals. Standing there quietly she glanced around the small hut seeing those unfamiliar auras and decided that she would try to do this for herself.  
  
Grandma looked over to where Ami was looking. "Sawa-kun!" Grandma said, then trotting over to him and pushing him back out of the girls hut. "You mustn't peek my dear. This is a private gathering! Now now, you must leave!"  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Aislinn closed her eyes and reached out with her right arm until she felt the wall. She would use it to keep herself steady and direct her towards the spring, feeling the smooth stone beneath her feet. There was a slight change in the floor beneath her as she walked and she felt the edge of the wall as she had reached the doorway. She wouldn't have anything to hang onto now. She held both of her hands a little out from her sides, to help her keep balance as she took slow, shaky steps.  
  
The stone beneath her feet grew warmer and she knew she was nearing the spring and would have to feel around for the stone surface with her toes.  
  
She felt the steam now rising up to meet her and she cautiously placed her foot in the water, attempting to find a solid step. When she had found them she continued down, one step at a time, hoping that no one was waiting behind her. By the time she had set her feet down on the bottom of the spring the water was just above her waist. Aislinn slowly waded through it making her way across the spring, to one of the further sides, trying to find the bamboo fence as she walked along.  
  
"Ow," Aislinn suddenly blurted out as her knee collided with the natural stone bench. She fell slightly forwards, planting her hands firmly on the bamboo fence. Well, she found it. Reaching down with a slight pout on her face she rubbed her knee and turned so she could seat herself on this outcropping. With a quick glance she noticed that none of the other girls had seated themselves very close to her. She relaxed with this observation and stretched out her legs, lounging against the rock and bamboo.  
  
She could feel the natural salts and minerals starting to ease her tight nerves and muscles, soothing any aches and working to clear the mind. She leaned back, closing her eyes and quietly started to hum to herself. She knew the tune well and after a line or two of just humming she had parted her lips and began to sing the words. She had a soft beautiful voice, singing each line quietly and to herself.  
  
"I've waited all of my life, For the day when love appears, Like a fairy tale in days gone by, He will rescue me from my fears."  
  
She knew the song well and took pauses at the appropriate places, humming the tune again when there were no words and then starting up again.  
  
"And now I feel him standing close to me, And how can I tell him what he means to me,  
  
My heart stands still --- has he come?"  
  
"Oh Starry Night," Rei's voice came in from the other side of the bamboo fence, adding his strong voice to that of Aislinn's.  
  
Aislinn listened, but immediately sang the next line: "Is this the moment I dream of?"  
  
"Oh Starry Night," Rei sang again.  
  
Aislinn finished off the chorus, "Tell me is he my own true love..."  
  
After a long pause, the moment only growing as they imagined a instrumental...  
  
Aislinn kept singing: "Every night I think of him, Here in my lonely room. (Rei: Here in my lonely room.) Waiting for my Prince to come, Wondering if he'll be here soon."  
  
Rei: "And I (Aislinn: And I...), sit patiently waiting for a sign, And I (Aislinn: And I...), hope that her heart longs for mine..."  
  
"Aislinn..." Rei says softly, during this short pause... listening for an answer on the other side, but hearing only her sweet voice.  
  
Aislinn: "He calls my name, is he the one?"  
  
Rei smiles, then decides to continue on with the song.  
  
Aislinn: "Oh Starry Night, (Rei: Oh Starry Night.) Is this the moment I dream of? Oh Starry Night, (Rei: Oh Starry Night.) Tell me is he my own true love? Oh Starry Night, (Rei: Oh Starry Night.)"  
  
Aislinn: "Is he the one that I dream of? Oh Starry Night, (Rei: Oh Starry Night.)"  
  
Rei: "How will I know?"  
  
Aislinn: "Will his love show?  
  
Is he my own true love? (Rei: Is she my own true love?)"  
  
They had reached the final line of the song, quieting and holding the notes for the moment.  
  
The girl smiled to herself, it had been a long time since the two of them had sung together. Closing her eyes and letting herself sink deeper into the water. She let her mind wander with the day's developments as the hot springs worked their magic at soothing the body and the mind.  
  
Rei did nothing but look up to the sun set in the heightened sky, his strong arms spread out on the rock as he leaned against the bamboo fence. He felt his spirit heightened and relaxed at the same time, just from hearing Aislinn's beautiful singing voice again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(445) 


End file.
